The Princess and The Peasant
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Pre to Love is a battle ground Before Jack became Jack Frost, he was just a poor boy. Before Tessa became the cherub Heat, she was just the granddaughter of Cupid and daughter of North... Two young children from two different worlds started a friendship one winter that shaped their futures. This is a story that answers why Jack was out in the woods the day he died.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I know I said that it would be a while until I wrote another story for Heat and Jack, but I couldn't help but write the first chapter. If you read _Love is a Battle Ground_ than you know where this came from. This is a story dealing with their shared past. A past, I may add, that Jack doesn't remember. This means the ending will be sad. If you haven't read _Love is a Battle ground_, I hope that you take a look at it. It's three chapters long and was so much fun to write. Now, to the story.

* * *

It was snowing lightly at that night. The first bit of snow in a long while. Jack had just turned ten years old a few weeks ago. He was proud of his age and felt as if he had the world in front of him. His sister had stayed in the house while he went out to find his friends. It was late, but his mother thought that her boy could take care of himself. As Jack ran down a dust road, he past by a small girl with doll like cheeks. She looked like one of those dolls he often saw in the shops. He had thought she was a life-sized toy until she turned her head to look around. She seemed upset as she pulled as her black hair. She stared at it as if it would change color any moment.

"Hello?" Jack said as he walked towards the girl. He knew that he shouldn't be talking to her. They were from two different classes. She was clearly from a well off family. She was dressed up in the finest dress he ever saw, while he was in ragged old clothes that his cousin could no longer fit.

"Hello," The girl smiled at him as if he were the most important person to her. "Would you like to sit next to me?" She asked making room for him. She didn't seem to care that he was dirty or that he may mess up her dress. Jack was shocked by this.

"I guess, if you don't mind." The girl laughed softly after Jack finished.

"I do not mind one bit." The girl took out a small bag from beside her. "Would you like a toasted nut? My daddy gave me some before he went to work." Jack wondered if the girl was cold. She looked so pale, almost as white as the snow around them.

"Yea," Jack smiled as he took a few nuts from the bag. "My name is Jack."

"My name means Harvester." The girl stated softly as she took a nut for herself. She stated it as if that was the most important part.

"Uh?" Jack seemed confused.

"That's what mommy says to people when they ask for my name. Sorry, I forget that I have a strange mommy." The girl paused as thought it over. "It's Tessa. My name that is." The girl whispered.

"That's a pretty name." Jack stated as he looked into the girls deep green eyes. She beamed at being told that.

"Thank you." The girl smiled to herself as she played with her hair. "How old are you?"

"I turned ten a few weeks ago." Jack stated.

"Oh! That's nice. I am turning nine in a few days." Tessa stated.

"When?" Jack asked trying to think of what else they could talk about.

"I was born my Christmas." Tessa said as she placed her hands behind her.

"That must be nice." Jack thought aloud.

"Not really." Tessa frowned. "My daddy is always working on that day."

"What does he do?"

"He makes toys." Tessa stated.

"On Christmas?" Jack questioned.

"Yes..." Tessa said as she thought it over.

"Do you live near here?" Jack inquired after he thought about the odd girl next to him.

"I live in the woods." Tessa said as she pointed in the forest. "It's past there, but it's a far, far walk."

"And you came to this town?" Jack was in awe of Tessa.

"Yes, my mommy had something to do here." Tessa glanced about. "I'm here waiting for her to come back."

"I'll wait with you than." Jack stated with a smile.

"Won't your mommy be mad?" Tessa asked.

"Nah, it will be kay with here."

"If you say so..." Tessa blushed.

Tessa rested her head on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh. She didn't know why, but she liked the boy next to her. He seemed very sweet. Jack watched her from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what he should do. He never had a girl lay on him before, let alone a pretty girl.

"Oh, wow" Tessa whispered.

"Hmm," Jack looked up at where Tessa's eyes had landed.

"I thought I saw the Man in the Moon." Tessa smiled out. Jack laughed at her silliness. She paused to glanced at his face and before Jack knew it his face his an inch away from hers. He ran a hand over her face and she leaned into his touch closing her eyes. He would have kissed her if someone hadn't called his and hers names. The girl blushed as she slowly back away from Jack and ran towards her mother.

"I coming mommy." Tess yelled. She stopped running to turn and look at Jack. "I hope to see you again." She smiled and than went back to running to her mother.

"Jack!" A man called out louder. Jack sighed as he got up and went home. He didn't really went to leave the place where he met the strange girl. He wondered if they would see each other again. He really hoped that they would.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Blah, I was hit by the flu (I'm guessing I haven't had the flu in a long time) and have been sick all day. I had written this last night, before I felt sick. Lucky you. So, question. I have this scene this Tooth and Heat that's been playing in my mind. It would take place after the end of this storyline. It"s dark and it deals with Jack. Should I place it as the last chapter or have it a stand alone, **but** have hints of what in the ending? I was siding with stand alone, but I'm not sure... Oh, and if you want to send ideas for the story you can. I'm playing around with one that someone sent in. Enjoy and write me. Click that button on the bottom to send a review please.

* * *

Tessa was lonely. She never had a friend before she meet Jack. Sure she was loved and cared for. She was a princess of cherubs. They all made it their mission to keep her happy. She was the daughter of the Great St. Nick so everyone made sure to be nice to her... but they weren't her friends. She thought back to the boy who sat next to her and talked to her as if she were a person. She wanted to see him again, but her father didn't want her to leave the house. It had been two weeks since they had met and his smile hunted her dreams.

She didn't care if she made the naughty list. She was going to see that boy again. 15 days was a long enough wait. She tied her pink hair into a ponytail and put on loss fitting pants with a nice fitted shirt. She said a spell to turn her hair black and put on her boots. She would not let her father keep her from having a real friend. Tessa stopped to grab her coat. She had almost left it behind. Being part cherub meant that the cold didn't bother her in the least. Sometimes she hardly could tell that it was cold out.

Three hours. Tessa sighed out as she finally made it out of the woods and into the small town that Jack lived in. She walked about the streets in awe. She had never been to any town during the daylight. It was different from what she thought it would be. She watched as the people ran through the streets living. She had forgotten why she came to the town for a moment.

"Hey Jack!" A boy called from the other side of the road. "Look at that girl!"

"Uh!" Jack said as he looked around. He spotted a girl that looked like Tessa, only this girl was wearing cheaper clothes. "Tessa?" Jack wasn't sure if it was her, but he was willing to find out.

"Jack? Where are you going?" The boy called out to him.

"Tessa!" Jack yelled out as he ran towards her. Tessa was petting a horse that came by her.

"Hello, Jack." She smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Tessa bent over to whisper to Jack. "I had to did it secret though. Daddy didn't want me to leave."

"They won't get mad at you?" Jack asked in awe.

"My daddy will. Mommy would tell me that I was being amazing and love me all the more." Tessa explained. "I'll be on the naughty list though. So, you better be worth it." Tessa giggled.

"I will try." Jack smiled out. "Do you want to meet my friends?"

"Sure," Tessa nodded.

Tessa smiled as Jack introduce her to his two best friends, Ray and Dick. She didn't much care for the way Ray looked at her, but ignored him.

"My name is Tessa." She said to Dick.

"The harvester." Dick stated back. Tessa nodded. "My aunt is named that. She had that somewhere in the world a being of magic was being named after her. Silly uh?"

"It's not silly. Did she say it was a cherub? An angel of love?" Tessa beamed out.

"Yea, how do you know that?" Dick asked in awe.

"Cuz I'm magic." She giggled out. "Mommy said that Tessa was a name of an angel that saved her life. It's the reason why I'm named that." She paused in thought. "I would very much like to meet your aunt some day."

"I can't wait to tell her someone else knows that story." Dick laughed out. "She's going to be over the moon." Ray frowned as he looked between the two.

"So, you live in the woods?" Ray asked leaning into her.

"Yes, and I spend my days playing with yetis." She joked.

"What that?" Jack asked.

"It's a hair monster that lives in the coldest parts of the world." Tessa said making a face of a monster. "They eat boys and girls who dare try to break into Santa'a workshop." She laughed out.

"Really?" Dick asked.

"No, they don't like to eat meat, but they do keep people from breaking in to the workshop." Tessa smiled at the boys.

"I have never heard that." Ray sneered out.

"And I have never heard of you before today, but you are still real." Tessa stated back.

"Ahaha, Jack I like her." Dick stated as he patted Jack's back.

"What else does miss know it all know?" Ray asked with a bitter frown.

"I know lots of fairy-tales and stories." Tessa stated. "And I know that I'm a better climber than you are?" She stuck out her tongue.

"What kind of stories?" Dick asked. The boys looked at him as if that was the worst thing to ask.

"What kind do you like?"

"I like adventure ones." Dick stated.

"I know a few of those." Tessa said as she thought the matter over. "Well, there's so many I could tell. I could tell about Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, but I'll tell you the story of the man who turns dreams into nightmares."

"Uh?" Jack had never heard of that story before. Tessa nodded.

"Long ago, there were two brothers. They were the sons of the spirit of sleep and rest. It was her job to make sure that the people of the world went to bed, so that they had have the strength to work the next day. The spirit of rest worked from the early hours of night until the rays of sun light touched the earth. She worked liked this for many, many years until one morning she found that she had only been able to put to sleep half the people of the world. The next morning she found that she did even less."

"This is boring." Ray stated.

"I am getting to the good part." Tessa stated before going back to her story. "She called further her two sons and stated in a big mighty voice" Tessa changed her voice to match what she thought their mothers would sound like. "_I have taken care of the children of Adam for as long as man has walked the earth. But I find that I am growing too old to do my duties. Since I have two children and only one can be my heir, you two shall fight of the honor of taking over.'_ The first born was outraged. By rights he should have been made heir while her youngest child thought about what his mother was asking of him. How could he dare fight to take his brother's birthright? This trouble the second born greatly. The next day their mother called them further and stated that for three days they would be given three tasks they most finish. If they could not, than they would not be her heir. The first day she asked for them to get her the tail feather of the bird of fire who flies through the sky during sunset and raise."

"Wow," Ray said in awe. That sounded amazing.

"Now, the bird of fire was not a bird that looked like a flame, but one made of fire. The two brothers had no idea how they could gain a tail feather from such a being without harming themselves. The eldest brother set out and made a punish of water and snow. He would put the bird out and take the feather while it was still weak. Which he did without much care about how the bird would free itself. The younger brother came and find the bird still trapped in the punish and asked kindly if there was something he could do to help. The bird of fire stated '_You are the first ones brother? What good could you do me?" _The younger brother was hurt by these words. _'I am the brother of the first, but I had no part in caging you. If I should free, would you think kindly of me?' _The bird laughed and said. _'Even if I were free, I could not fly. If I can not fly, I will die.' _The younger brother asked the bird if there was any way he could help the bird fly again. _'Give me your height'_ cried the bird. _'I shall take your tall height and use it to fly once more.'_ The younger brother agreed and was soon stood at three feet tall. The bird of fire of a flame once more and gave the younger a feather from his wing as thanks. The next morning the two sons went to their mother and gave her their feathers. Their mother nodded her thanks and asked her youngest why he was shorter. He smiled at his mother and said he had given it to a good friend and left it at that."

"She just took that answer?" Dick asked in shock.

"Yes, she did." Tessa stated. "Now, as it was the second day she gave them another task that had to be done. They had to gain a scale from a woman of the sea. It was said that the woman of the sea had a fright cry that could kill a man if they heard it. The eldest brother made plans as to how to take a way the creates voice. He would slice the beings throat well she slept so that she could never use her cry again. Once he had done this, he took her scale and left. The younger brother came soon after and found the woman of the sea in tears. When he asked her what was wrong, she placed her hands to her throat to show that someone had cut it. He asked if it had been his eldest brother to which she nodded a yes. She showed him with her hands that without her voice she would not be able to find her sisters and would die alone. In pity, the younger brother asked her to take his voice as her own. She did so and gave him the one of her scales and a lock of her hair as thanks."

"The younger brother knew he would never speak again, but was glad to have been able to give the woman the ability to find her family. The two sons went to their and gave her their scales. The younger one also gave her the lock of hair and smiled. The spirit of rest ask where did he gain the lock of hair to which her son could not answer. He made signs that he could not speak for he gave up his voice to a friend in need. The mother let the matter rest there. It was now the last day and so she gave the finally task. There were angels who played in the forest. They were asked to bring back a bit of those angels light. Now, angels are not easy to see let a lone touch. The eldest made up a plan as to how to caught an angel. He would take a small child of good heart and place the lad in danger for than the angel would appear. He did so and trapped the angel taking a bit of its light. The younger brother found the trapped angel and a hurt child. The angel cried out to be freed for the child was dying."

"The younger brother did so, but it was too late for the child. In deep thought, the younger brother wrote down a note asking the angel if there was a way he could help bring the child back. _'If you give up the chance of loving anyone and being loved for a hundred years, I may bring the child back from the die.'_ The younger brother nodded that he would do so, for what was his happiness compared to the life of a child. The child's eyes opened and the angel gave the younger brother a bit of its light and a flower as thanks. The two sons went to their mother and gave them the angel's light and the younger brother gave his mother the flower. The spirit of rest look at her youngest and asked _'Why are you so sad? It is as though you know you will not have love for a hundred years?'_ The youngest son nodded that was the reason for his sadness. He had given it up to help a friend."

"_'Enough' _Their mother stated. '_My youngest will be my heir.'_ '_But mother,'_ cried the eldest. '_Why give it to him and not me?' 'What have you done but take from those around you? You're brother gave up his height so that the bird of fire could fly once more. He gave up his speech so that the woman of the sea could find her family and he gave up love to save the life of a child. He alone could be my heir.'_ This made the eldest brother angry and his heart turned to darkness. He attacked his mother and brother. This was a mistake on his part for the bird of fire came to save the younger brother and burned the eldest brother so that he could never come out to the light again. The woman of the sea came and her song broke his ears so that any sound would be make him him run and hide. Last the angel came by and gave the eldest a curse from God so that he no one could ever look at him without feeling fear. As revenge for these actions against him, he swore to turn dreams into nightmares until his curse was broken while the younger brother promised to make sure all children had good dreams and that he would fight his brother on this issue for as long as there was still a child able to dream." Tessa finished.

"That was amazing." Dick stated. "Where did you hear that from?"

"My mommy told it to me." Tessa stated. "It's a warning that if you let greed blind you, that you will hurt more than yourself."

"I have to say I liked the story too." Jack said as he stood up. "It was really good. You're siblings most love you."

"I am a only child." Tessa corrected. "This is the first time that I have been able to tell a story since I last saw my cousins, of sorts."

"Pretty and a gifted story teller." Ray said with a smirk.

"It is getting late." Tessa said as she backed a way.

"I can walk you home." Ray offered.

"I would rather walk myself through." Tessa said. "I am smaller than you and so can get through a path you can't." She lied. "Goodbye." Tessa waved as she started home. Jack followed after making up a lie.

"Hey wait!" Jack called out. "Let me walk you some of the way."

"I guess that would be fine." Tessa said as she thought it over. "I do not like Ray... he makes me feel unease." Tessa stated in a dark cold. "I would like it if you did not let him be so close to me." She added.

"Ray may seem bad, but he's nice if you get to know him." Jack said with a frown. "But I will keep him a way if you'd like."

"I would." Tessa stated. "Thank you for letting me spend time with you. I hope to stop by again soon." She gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Until than." Jack placed a hand over the spot where she had kissed him. He couldn't help, but smile at the warmth her kiss gave him nor could he believe that she came back to see him. She seemed like a beautiful princess from some far off land. Why had she come into his life and not that of some grand knight or hero?

Xxx

Tessa danced her way through the woods. Her heart was light and she felt warm all over. She sighed out as she saw her mother. Her mother was beyond the realm of beauty. Bliss had been blessed by her grandmother to have the second greatest beauty in the world, the first being her grandmother. Tessa had no idea if she would be as pretty as her mother. Great grandmother had just smiled sadly at her and said that she would make her happy in the end... Great grandmother sometimes saw things others couldn't. She never told anyone what she saw and she kept to herself from that moment now.

"Tessa?" Bliss called out. "What have you been up to? I bet your father doesn't know you're not." Bliss stated as she looked at her child.

"He doesn't." Tessa said. "But I had to see that boy I met a week ago." Tessa paused. "He had a friend whose aunt is named Tessa. She told him that Tessa was a magic name for an angel would be named it. Was she your Tessa?"

"I believe she may be." Bliss said in thought. "Let's go find out next week, my brave little one. I love that you went against daddy. It's so sweet."

"I knew you would." Tessa said taking the hand her mother held out.

"Tell me about this boy. Give details about everything. Nothing must be left out."

"He was the best smile!" Tessa started as her mother laughed.

End Note: I had to think of reasons for her to keep seeing him. I think after next chapter there will be a time skip, a year into the future. What age do you think Jack died at? I am having a debate with himself on that. I think he was older than 15... maybe 17? 18? I need to know for the ending. It's important.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: A lot is happening in this chapter. I'm out and don't own anything. Peace.

* * *

Bliss tied her hair up in a tight bun. She had cast a spell to make her hair the color red. She looked herself over. The dress was not the best that she owned, but it would have seemed odd if she wore her best one. She would have looked to rich to be stopping at such a home. Tessa danced on the balls of her feet. She wanted her mother to hurry up. Tess had been waiting a long time to go see Jack. It was to be their secret that they had left daddy's workshop.

"We can go my harvester?" Bliss laughed out as her daughter let out a cry of joy. "But first to that Dick child's home. I must see if his aunt is my friend."

"I understand." Tessa said with a nod.

Once a upon a time, Bliss had a friend named Tessa. The two were the best cherubs in the world, but with time came change. Bliss's best friend Tessa had fallen in love with a human male. It was a sad day when they parted. Both understood what had to be done. This cherub had to give up her immortal life. She had to become human and say goodbye to everyone she cared for to be with the one she loved. It had a good ending. Tessa married the man she loved and gave him children, but she had outlived him a good deal longer than she thought she would. Bliss could only think about how painful such a loss was. Cherubs never did will when there soul mates die. It was thankful that her friend had had children. That was what had saved her.

Xxx

Bliss smiled as she stood at the front door of her best friends home. At first she was unsure, but she knew now that it was indeed the woman she named her child after. Bliss knocked on the door with the biggest smile. A small boy about her daughter's age answered the dream.

"Hello," She smiled. "I am here to see a Tessa."

"Hey, Dick." The younger Tessa said. "This is my mommy. I told her about how your aunt told you the same story that mommy tells me and she thinks it's her childhood friend."

"Your really pretty." Dick said in awe. "Aunty Tessa! There's a pretty lady here to see you! She's the mother of that girl I told you about. The one with the great story." There was a loud crash as glass hit the floor. Aunt Tessa rushed to the door and stopped with tears in her eyes.

"It is you!" Both women said as they pushed past the children. "I never thought! Oh!"

"Hello," Little Tessa said when the two women pulled apart. "I am Tessa."

"Hello Tessa." Aunt Tessa said. She had gray hair Bliss thought in awe. She never thought she would see that happen. Cherubs don't truly age after they hit the height of their beauty. "You are very pretty. Just like your mom."

"Really?" Little Tessa asked with wide eyes.

"No." Dick replied. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Bliss. "You're mom looks better."

"Dick!" Aunt Tessa cried out. "How could you say that?"

"She's like an angel." Dick stated. Little Tessa pulled out him.

"We will go outside." She said. Bliss nodded before the two left.

"I forget that my beauty does that to men." Bliss stated. "It's been awhile since I have let none cherub males see me."

"You can't be blamed for that." Aunt Tessa said as she waved to the door. "I recall having the same thing happen when I was young." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I think that Tessa will end up much like you." Bliss said as she looked out the window. "I have not told my husband. How do I tell him that we will have to say goodbye to our child in a few short years?"

"How do you know for sure that little Tessa will give up being a cherub? She must love it a great deal. We all love being one." Bliss's friend reasoned.

"I checked her love stone after her last visit here." Bliss sighed out. "It gave the name of a mortal boy. I have seen him. He lives close by..."

"And?" Aunt Tessa asked.

"I love him for her." Bliss said as though that were the worst thing in the world. "He would be a match than North and I for the girl."

"Oh! That's bad!"

"I know! I can only think about how-"

"It was hard." Aunt Tessa agreed.

"But Tessa will love him more than you loved mate." Bliss stopped her friend from speaking. "There were storm clouds in her stone when his name came up."

"Really?" Aunt Tessa asked in shock. Such a thing rarely ever happened. "That's something."

"What do I do?" Bliss cried out.

"Relax." Aunt Tessa said. "You always did worry over everything. Who is this boy?"

"His name is Jack." Bliss added after a moment. "He plays with that boy Dick."

"Oh!" Aunt Tessa let out. "He's wonderful! I almost forget that his human." Bliss shot her friend a dark look. "What? It's true. He has a magic about him."

"Should I let her love him?" Bliss sighed out. "It's early. I could part them before any damage can be done."

"That is not the cherub way." Aunt Tessa stated. "And that was not what you thought when I was in love with a mortal. You pushed me to go after him."

"But this is my child." Bliss whined. "I gave life to her. How can I watch her die?"

"By watching her live." Aunt Tessa smiled out. "Watch her live with full joy, happiness, and love. Watch her play with her young on sunny days and welcome the man she loves home from work. Watch her live and her death won't hurt you as bad as watching her be a cherub that has a closed heart."

"I feared you would say such a thing." Bliss gave a broken smile. "You always said such moving things."

"I know." Aunt Tessa laughed out. "I, also, know I was one of the worst cherubs when it came to love. I had been put on the hardest cases. The ones that everyone knew would take years to deal with."

"That wasn't because you were the worst." Bliss laughed out. "Crush, you got those jobs because only you could put up with stupid, stuborn people for so long."

"I have not been called that in such a long time." Aunt Tessa whispered. "I almost forgot that my name was Crush once." Bliss placed her hand over that of her dearest friend. Bliss wanted to ask her friend to come back, to be a cherub once more... but how could she ask her friend to let go of her family?

"Will you make sure that they are happy together?" Bliss asked softly.

"Yes,:" Crush whispered. "I will make it my mission to help them be happy in the end."

"Even if it takes a life time?"

"Even if I have to become a cherub again and give up my life, I will see them happy in the end." Crush smiled as her friend not knowing the weight of her promise.

Xxx

Dick raced Tessa towards the woods. He had said that he wanted to see how well she could climb. Tessa laughed as they stopped at the base of a large tree. She ripped up the edge of her dress much to the horror of her friend.

"It makes it easier to get up and down." Tessa explained before she started her climb. Dick smiled as he watched her climb to the top. She had made it seem so easy.

"You did that so fast." Dick called out. "Wait there! I'll go get Jack and Ray!"

"OKAY!" Tessa yelled back as she took a seat on a brunch. The view was amazing.. It was almost as good as looking into Jack's eyes. She let out a sigh as she watched a baby bird fly towards her. She smiled brightly as the bird landed in her lap. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. "Would you like to sing with me?" The bird seem to nod its small head. Tessa beamed as she took the bird in her hands. "_There was magic in the air_" Tessa started to sing and the bird, seeming to know the song, matched her tone. "_When I first saw you. Let my cherub know that I have found him, my one and __only."_ Tessa stopped when she heard someone call to her from the ground. The little bird flew a way from the noise. Tessa frowned as she looked down.

"Dick!" Jack yelled at his friend. "How could you let her go so high? She'll never come back down." Jack feared for the doll looking girl. Tessa watched as Jack tried to climb up to meet her. He fell before he even made it half way up. Tessa grimaced as he crashed onto the ground.

"Hold on!" Tessa yelled. "I'll be down in a moment." Tessa climbed down from the tree at such an amazing speed that Jack wondered if she had even been up it to begun with. Tessa frowned as she stood over Jack. "Are you hurt badly?"

"I am fine." Jack hissed out hurt that she had been able to do what he couldn't Tessa was confused. Why was he mad at her?

"Here-" Tessa said as she tried to touch her friend. Dick pulled her back and whispered that she had hurt his pride. Tessa felt bad. She didn't mean to upset Jack. She just wanted to show off her skills. Tessa started crying and she knew that it was only a matter of time before her mother showed up. Cherubs were linked to their children. They could sense when and if their children were upset and would race to ease the pain.

"Tessa?" Bliss screamed out before sighing with relief. Her child was unharmed, but that the boy who Tessa would fall in love with.

"Wait!" Aunt Tessa yelled. "I can't run like I used to. I'm old!" She screamed.

"Tessa are you well?" Bliss questioned. "I felt that something was the matter and rushed over." Bliss looked over her child and frowned. "Have you been climbing again? We talked about this. You can't climb if you are going to ruin your dresses?"

"I wouldn't ruin them if you didn't make me wear them." Tessa replied back. "I would much rather wear pants. It's hard climbing trees and chasing dear in a dress. Daddy doesn't mean. He says he likes me wild."

"That sounds like her father." Aunt Tessa stated. "That will change when boys start coming back." Aunt Tessa giggled. Bliss couldn't help but to laugh at the thought. "Come Jack! Let's go take a look at you at my home. It's close by." Jack, Dick, and Ray left with Aunt Tessa.

"I think that Ray boy did something." Little Tessa said. "I feel cold when he's near."

"Tessa, that boy fell because you climbed too high." Bliss reasoned. She hadn't felt anything odd about the boy Tessa was talking about.

"Mommy! He makes me feel cold." Tessa stated again.

"Don't be foolish." Bliss stated. "You only thought you felt cold. You were worried about your friend and got confused."

"No! I know what I felt!" Tessa screamed out in tears.

"You are upset that Jack was mad at you." Bliss smoothed her child. "You want to blame someone else for that. The truth is that you did nothing wrong. You have never played with humans before. How could you know that such a height would cause fear?"

"Will he hate me forever?" Tessa whispered as she brushed off her tears.

"No... he will see that you have done nothing wrong." Bliss promised as she hugged her child. She hugged her child fearing that she would lose her just as fast as she had had her. Bliss let a tear fall from her eyes as she thought about her little girl. "He will get over this and you two will be the best of friends." She choked out.

"Mommy? Is something the matter?" Tessa asked with wide eyes. Her mother shook her head that nothing was wrong. Tessa didn't want to question her mother, but knew a lie when she saw one.

Xxx

Bliss took Tessa home after seeing Jack. He still seemed upset, but he softened a bit when he saw that she had been crying. He bite his lip and thought about what he did. Tessa had done nothing worry. If Jack had been careful, he never would have hurt himself. Bliss had taken a moment to say sorry to Jack before going. The boy surprised her.

"You have a very sweet daughter." Jack whispered. "Will you make sure that she ends up happy?"

"I will if you promise to do so as well." Bliss stated with a gentle smile.

"I promise." Jack said as he looked anywhere but where Bliss stood. Jack was a good boy.

"We will be back in a month." Bliss stated as she walked out of the room. "Be well."

"I will!" Jack cried out knowing that in a month he would be better and able to play.

Xxx

It was almost a year later when Bliss and Tessa walked back home from Jack's place. Tessa felt cold that night. She had stated that much to her mother. Bliss frowned and stated that she didn't feel anything. Tessa's body started to shake from the cold. Bliss was deeply worried about this. She shot her head around. She let out a scream as she pushed her child to run. Bliss was knocked backwards by a man of shadows. He made Tessa feel cold deep inside her soul. She wasn't sure what to do.

Tessa blacked out after that. She awoke to find her father and grandfather standing over her. North took his child in his arms and cried. Cupid had a dark look on his face. Tessa search for her mother and let out a pained cry when it hit her. Her mother was gone. Her mother was gone... and she was never going to see her again. Tessa pushed her father a way. She needed Jack. She needed him to tell her everything would be okay.

Tessa ran as fast as she could falling many times. It was hard to see through the tears. She wasn't even sure if she was going the right way. Her knees gave way as she throw her little fist against his front door. She didn't care what she looked like. She needed him. Jack's mother had opened the door. She was shocked to see the well mannered girl in such a state.

"What's wrong child?" She said reaching for the girl in front of her.

"My mommy." Tessa chocked out. "She's gone. There was so much blood." Tessa said as she looked at her hands and dress. She was covered in blood, her mother's blood. Tessa cried harder. "Oh God! Mommy!"

"Jack!" His mother yelled at him. "Get something for her to change into." Jack was half asleep when his mother called him. He didn't understand what was going on. He walked towards the door trying to understand what was wrong. When he saw Tessa, his heart dropped. She looked like a mess. Jack raced to get her something to wear.

Xxx

News traveled fast in a small town and it didn't take long for Aunt Tessa to come by. She was in a state of panic. She cried that she must see Tessa at once. Tessa needed her. Pushing her way through, Aunt Tessa saw that her friends child had been left unharmed, but was lost in thought.

"Tessa!" She cried out. Little Tessa threw her arms around her mother's close friend. "I didn't know what to do. Tell me what to do."

"It will be fine my dear." Aunt Tessa promised. She hushed the child and kissed her. "I will take care of you." Jack watched as his close friend started to cry again. He sat on the top step deeply hurt that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Do you know what happened?" Jack's mother asked Aunt Tessa.

"Wolves." She stated. "Wolves attacked them. Tessa was able to get a way, but her mother... She was not as lucky. I spoke with her father. He was the one who told me of the attack. Tessa? Tessa you will stay with me for some time."

"There was so much blood." Tessa repeated. "I heard her scream for help. She was screaming for me!" Tessa yelled out in panic. "I should have helped her. I should have done something."

"Tessa! You did enough!" Aunt Tessa stated. The girl did not seem to recall what she had done. How strange? She would have to tell North about this fact later. "May I have some help taking her home?" Aunt Tessa asked Jack's mother.

"Jack! Help her take the girl home." She yelled at her boy. Jack's was away fighting a war. Jack had to be the man of the house until his father came home. Jack glanced at his pregnant mother before running to get his coat.

"Thank you." Aunt Tessa said looking at the woman in front of her. "It is late. If you would like, Jack may stay over my place for the night."

"That would be good." Jack's mother said in thought. "He is deeply worried about her. As am I."

"I understand. The two are very close." Aunt Tessa agreed. Jack's mother seemed to want to say more, but her son returned. She let the matter die there and walked to her bed.

"Jack, you will stay the night with them." She stated and left after he said that he was fine with that.

"Thank you Jack!" Aunt Tessa said as she picked the ten year old girl up. She missed being a cherub at that moment. She hated feeling week. Jack opened the door and waited as Aunt Tessa walked out of his home.

Xxx

Aunt Tessa explained that Dick had went to stay with her son before news of the attack had come into the town. Jack nodded. He didn't really care at the moment. He looked up and saw a man that looked as big as a bear. The man seemed to be worried.

"North, she will be fine." Aunt Tessa said as she pulled Jack behind her.

"Crush, she is-"

"I know." Aunt Tessa said softly. Jack was confused. Why did the man call her Crush? "I will take good care of your girl. You deal with what you must. It's important that this mess is cleared up before she goes home." The man added his head and started to walk a way. It was than that Aunt Tessa recalled something. "She doesn't recall what happened."

"Any of it?" He asked, still as stone.

"Only her mother being attacked. Not what she did." Aunt Tessa frowned when North walked a way without another word.

"That was Tessa's dad?" Jack asked in awe. "He looks like a bear."

"Don't tell him that." She woman joked as she looked at the sleeping girl in her arms. "He would spend the rest of the day telling stories of his travels."

xxx

Aunt Tessa woke up Bliss's child as they entered the house. Tessa looked about the room unsure what to do. The child was not used to feeling cold.

"You will be in the room next to mine." The older woman explained. Tessa begun to panic. No! She didn't want to be left alone. Aunt Tessa tried to reassure the child that all was well. "Jack will stay with you." This seemed to relax little Tessa for a moment. She looked at Jack to see if this was true. He nodded his head and a ghost of a smile played on her lips.

There was only bed, but the children were small. Jack was eleven and Tessa ten. They could both fit with ease onto the bed. Jack looked towards Aunt Tessa, as if to ask if he could get into bed. The woman added and added that in the morning they would make the room more livable. Tessa didn't seem to hear. She was still on the bed.

"Good night." Aunt Tessa said as she left the two.

"Jack?" Tessa whispered. "Will you hold me for a little while?" Tessa asked unsure if that was okay.

"Of course I will." Jack whispered back as Tessa moved closer to him. He could hear her heart beat in time with his. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. He could feel her hot tears on his chest, but didn't say anything. He recalled when his grandmother past. His mother cried a lot. She had said that she just needed to let it out and that after wards she would be fine. Jack would let Tessa cry until she couldn't cry anymore and than he would find a way to bring back her smile. He had promised her mom that he would make sure she was happy. He was going to keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Next chapter may be another time skip. I will be doing two more big time skips. I will jump to when they are 13 and than to when they are 16. After that, I mean unsure how the story will go. I know how it will end and how it will reach that point, but not how many chapter that will take. I seem to write long chapters with a number of things happening in them. Anyway, I wrote an alternate type ending to Love is a Battle ground called Shell. If you would like to see an evil Heat, read that fic. It's a one-shot. review to let me know how you felt about the chapter and mad love to all those that followed/favorited this story. I love that you are loving my story. I could do with more reviews or favorites/follows though. So, If you haven't please check those boxes.

* * *

Jack was the first one to wake up the next morning. He was a bit surprised that he wasn't in his room and that Tessa was beside him. It took a few moments for him to recall what had happened last night. Jack couldn't help but stare at the girl in his arms. She looked scared and lost, even in her sleep. He had no idea what he was meant to do. How was he going to help make this better? How was he going to help her?

Tessa slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Jack with an air of confusion. Why was he staring at her? Jack blushed and turned his head a way. He couldn't believe that she had caught him staring at her while she slept. He felt stupid. Tessa pulled herself up as Jack removed his arm from around her.

"Sorry." Tessa said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She was thankful that the spell she had placed on her hair was still working. She didn't know how to explain having pink hair. She thought for a moment about how her mother was gone. What would she do when she started to come of age? How would she learn how to be a good cherub? Tessa felt hot tears starting to form.

"It's okay Tessa." Jack said as he tried to think of what to do. Tessa threw her head into his chest and started to cry hard.

"I can't believe she's gone." She chocked out. "I don't know what to do without my mommy."

Jack didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to seeing brave, strong Tessa in this state. It broke him inside to see her hurting. He felt helpless and small. He was thankful when Aunt Tessa came into the room and pulled Tessa into her arms. The older woman whispered that Jack should go home. She said that his mother may be missing him. Jack understood. He promised to be back later to check on Tessa before leaving.

"Tessa," Aunt Tessa whispered once the child stopped crying. "Would you like to make a list of the things you need? Hmm? You will be staying with me for a few days and I need to get some of your things together."

"Why am I staying here?" Tessa asked. "Doesn't daddy want me around?"

"Of course he wants you with him." Aunt Tessa tried to smile out. "He just needs time to sort things out."

Aunt Tessa understood the look forming in the eyes of the child in front of her. It may have been a bad idea to let Tessa stay here. She should have gone off with North, but that wasn't safe. North had left with Cupid to over look the prison. They needed to make sure that it would hold what it needed to. Aunt Tessa bit her lip unsure what to do.

"Would you like to help design the tomb stone?" Aunt Tessa asked. "We can make it pretty for your mommy."

"Can there be angels on it?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, and a poem if you'd like. Or some kind words she said."

""I trust in love to see me through the darkness and I will always see the light." Tessa whispered. "I want that on the tomb stone."

"I think that would be nice." Aunt Tessa agreed. Bliss made a note of saying those words whenever she felt down, scared, or helpless. "Trust in love and it will see you through anything."

Tessa sat and thought about what she had just heard. Trust in love. What kind of love should she trust in? Her father's love? He couldn't even bring himself to visit her. Trust in her mother's love? Her mother was gone. Tessa thought and thought on the matter until her mind turned to Jack. She could trust him to see her through anything. It was clear to her that he was willing to help her and be with her even if you father didn't. Tessa would trust in Jack to see her through this. She would trust in him.

Xxx

Three months... Three months... and she was still living with Aunt Tessa. Why hadn't he come for her yet? Tessa didn't understand how her father could love her, but leave her. It felt like she lost both her parents. Tessa stood in front of her mother's grave and tried to think of what her mother would say. Bliss was smart, understanding, and thoughtful, but Tessa doubted that her mother would have approved of North leaving Tessa with someone else for this long.

"Hi, Tessa" Jack said as he slowly walked towards his friend. She gave a small smile and placed her flower on her mother's grave. She promised herself that she would trust in her friend to be beside her forever.

"Hi, Jack." Tessa said after a moment. "I came to see mommy and show her how much I have grown."

"I think that was a good idea." Jack stated as he looked at the grave. It was strange that they hadn't buried her in the church yard. Aunt Tessa had said that it would be better out here in the fields. She would have wanted to be near life rather than death. Jack's mother hadn't liked the idea much, but didn't speak out against it, After all, it had made Tessa feel better. And Jack seemed happier because of it.

"How is your mother?" Tessa asked after she placed a kiss on the tomb stone.

"She's well." Jack replied. "Getting bigger everyday."

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Tessa asked giving Jack a weak smile. She was trying to be happy for him. Though, it had been hard. She would be an alone child. Her father did not seem the type to be able to move on from such a great love. How could he replace his soul mate?

"I hope that its a boy." Jack stated. "Than I can teach him all kinds of things."

"Jack! That's mean." Tessa cried out. "Girls can do anything boys can."

"I know, but I don't have to worry about much if I have a baby brother."

"You sound like Aunt Tessa." Tessa sighed out. "Is there a lot to worry over when it comes to girls?"

"I guess." Jack said. "I worry about you a lot."

"That reminds me. Ray came to the house yesterday." Tessa said as she started to leave the field. Jack followed behind her. It had rained the night before making the ground muddy.

"Oh, what did he want?" Jack asked. Ray hadn't said anything about going over to see Tessa. In fact, Jack didn't even know that Ray liked Tessa.

"He wanted to see me." Tessa stated. "I believe that he may have a crush on me." Tessa laughed out. It seemed funny to her that Ray would like her. She had never liked Ray and in her mind believed that he could never like her back. His visit had shocked Tessa greatly.

"What gives you that idea?" Jack questioned. His heart was beating fast. He felt uneasy about the idea of Ray having a crush on Tessa. Jack wondered if it was possible that she had feels for his friend.

"He said he came to call on me." Tessa laughed out. "He used those words."

"And what did you do?" Jack questioned. He hoped that she ignored him.

"Aunt Tessa sent him a way. She said that I could not be called a upon. To come back after a few years, if he still wanted to call on me." Tessa treated the matter as if it were a joke. "I couldn't stop laughing." She added with a smile.

"I don't think that Ray would have liked you laughing out him." Jack stated causing Tessa to sigh out in dismay.

"He should know better than call on me after being rude to me."

"He isn't rude to you." Jack replied.

"Jack, do you want me to be with him?" Tessa yelled out. "Because if you wish, I'll go to him now and say sorry. I will bow before and beg him to be with me. I will-"

"Enough!" Jack whined out. "You know that I don't want that. Besides, its too soon for things like that."

"I guess." Tessa frowned for a moment. "But soon, it will be time for all that. Aunt Tessa said that her daughter started having suitors around age 14. That means about age 13 I should start having some. Three years goes by faster than one would think."

"Yea, I know." Jack said in thought. He didn't like thinking of Tessa courting some boy.

"You will start courting some nice girl." Tessa went on. "What do you think she will be like? The woman you will marry?"

"I haven't given it much thought." Jack said honestly. He had never thought about such things before. Did Tessa think about them a lot? He wondered as he watched her form a frown.

"I have thought heavily on the matter." Tessa stated. "He will be fun, loving, kind, and try to keep me happy at all times. He bring endless joy and give me children. A huge number of them." Tessa said as she neared the town. "And there will be a garden for me to plant lots of flowers."

"And where will you live?" Jack questioned. He kind of liked seeing Tessa dreaming again.

"That doesn't matter. Mommy said a place has a place. It's the heart that matters more than stone. I trust in love." Tessa said as she locked eyes with Jack. It almost felt like she was saying 'I trust in you Jack.'

"Let's get going. Dinner should be ready soon." Jack said to ease the mood. He turned his face from the girl. He had wanted to kiss her too much for it to be good. She was his friend and he didn't want to drive her a way.

"Come by tomorrow." Tessa said. "Dick will be there and I will tell a story."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

xxx

Aunt Tessa smiled as Tessa made her way into the house. She had a treat for the young girl. Sarah, Aunt Tessa's daughter had come over to see her. She would be staying for a while and had planned to visit the home often. Tessa had recalled hearing that Sarah was married to some solider.

"Sarah is human." Added Aunt Tessa. "Since I was human when I had them and carried them, they have no cherub in them. My son does not know of my past self, but Sarah does. She had seen Bliss flying one night and we had to tell the child everything."

"She knows that I am half cherub?"

"No, I have not told her that much."

"Why?" Tessa asked.

"There are things that are better said in person." Aunt Tessa added. "But I believe that she was an idea that you are not normal. I do not have many friends and I had stated that your mother was a childhood friend. If she has any brains, she would understand that you were not human."

"If she doesn't get it, you would feel bad." Tessa said.

"Do not point my flaws out." Aunt Tessa stated. "Your mother did that all the time."

"Jack said he would come over tomorrow." Tessa stated as she ignored what was just said. "I told him that Dick was coming to hear a story."

"Oh," Aunt Tessa said in thought. "Jack is a nice boy. Do you think that he will come to call on you in a few years?"

"One would hope." Tessa smiled out. "If he wants to, I would enjoy a courtship with him."

"I don't like that Ray child. He is not a good boy. I haven't seen him harm anyone, but I feel that he is not someone you should be near."

"I understand." Tessa said. She wondered if she should tell Aunt Tessa about how Ray made her feel cold. Her mother had told her it was nothing. But how could something that was nothing keep happening.

"Eat." Aunt Tessa said. "Sarah will be here tomorrow night."

"And daddy? Will he be coming by?" Tessa asked softly.

"No." Aunt Tessa said without needing to think the matter over. North would not be coming. He did not say as much, but it had been clear. He was not ready to see his child and deal with the fact that she was all he had left of his wife. Tessa took her plate of food and started to walk towards her room. She felt like being alone.

Xxx

"Jack." His mother called to him. "Did you see Tessa today?"

"Yea," He answered as he cleaned his plate.

"How was she?" His mother asked as she sat down. "Did she look better? Well feed?"

"She looked fine."

"I only ask because I know how hard this is for both of you." His mother said. Jack looked unsure of himself.

"Do you think that Tessa will have a lot of men after her when she gets older?"

"Why are you asking that?" She asked shocked that he was thinking of such things so soon.

"She said that Ray came to call on her. She treated it as a joke, but..."

"But it got you thinking of the future." His mother paused for a moment. "I think that if she wants she can have many. I doubt that she will though. She seems the kind of girl who will have eyes on one man and keep them there."

"What if he turned her down or something? She'd move on and have eyes on someone else."

"Not girls like her. Don't confusion being with someone else with being in love with that person." His mother explained. "If the one she loved with all her heart were to leave her, she may move on, but her heart... that would stay with him always."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked. "It's too early to say how she will be in love."

"Oh, you're too sweet." Jack's mother said with a laugh. "Off to bed with you." She laughed out. Oh, to be young and blind. She thought to herself. When her boy grew older, he would be able to tell that young Tessa was in love with him and him alone.

Xxx

"What story shall I tell?" Tessa asked Dick. He had been the first to come to her home. Jack had slept in or at least that was what she had reasoned.

"hmm, tell the tell of the two lovers. The one where the girl is a daughter of a god and the guy is a mortal fighting for her hand in marriage." Dick said in a rush. He had missed her tells greatly.

"Is love on everyone's mind these days?" Tessa laughed out. "I will tell it, but you must tell me about your cousin Sarah. Aunt Tessa said she was to come tonight."

"Sarah is coming?" Dick asked amazed. "I have not seen her in ages. Oh, you will love her. She loves telling stories and knows so much about traveling. Her husband works for the king and Sarah is a lady-in-waiting for the queen herself. That's why she travels so much."

"How did she get that rank?" Tessa asked.

"My uncle was a nobleman and so was my mother. She lost her rank when she married my father." Dick stated. "That is why I love your tells of lovers."

"How romantic!" Tessa sighed out with loving eyes. "She gave up everything she every knew for your father."

"Yea," Dick said. "And she always says that she did the right thing."

"Aunt Tessa left her family too for your uncle." Tessa said. "I don't know if you knew that."

"Sarah had said that once. Something about Aunt Tessa's family not liking my father." Dick said as he recalled his uncle. "He was a good man. I have no idea why they didn't like him."

"Sometimes... there isn't a good reason or any reason." Tessa said. She knew why the cherubs didn't like Aunt Tessa leaving to be his uncle. Cherubs didn't like having their own with mortals. While cherubs helped bring love into the lives of humans, it was hard to be a cherub and love a human. Cherubs lived long lives. Humans did not. Cherubs went to the point of madness when they lost their mates unless they had children to lessen the loss. Humans did not have to worry about that issue as much.

"I guess." Dick said unsure of himself.

"When Jack comes, I will tell you the tell of the of the son of the goddess of love and the mortal princess he fell in love with. In this tell, the princess goes on many quests to rejoin her love, even though the goddess of love stands against her on every turn."

"Oh, a female as the hero? That sounds different." Dick said as he looked about the home. "How is your room? I have not been over since your belongings first came."

"Come and see before Jack comes." Tessa said as she waved Dick towards her room. "It is a fine room. Aunt Tessa let me paint on the walls."

"What did you paint?" Dick asked as they reached her door.

"A garden." Tessa said with a smile. She pushed open the door. The walls indeed looked like a garden. Flowers covered every inch of the walls and they looked so life like.

"You did this be yourself?"

"Yes, I couldn't sleep..." Tessa said. She didn't need to give the reason why. Dick understood the reason.

"Jack would love them."

"Do you think? I always took him as a winter person." Tessa laughed out. "He always whines about the heat."

"Doesn't he?" Dick chuckled. "And the way he lights up when he sees first snow fall?"

"As if he had never seen it before." Tessa giggled.

"I wish I could look at snow look that." Dick said.

"Me too." Tessa said as she wrinkled her nose. "I do not care much for snow. I used to live where it always snowed. I never got to see flowers and spring time weather. I enjoy being able to see the weather turn to spring for once. A welcome change since meeting you all and moving here."

"We are glad you came into our lives too." Dick added, "Jack more so."

"What does that mean?" Tessa question. Was Dick saying that Jack had feelings for her? No, he must be mistaken. Jack saw Tessa as just a friend.

"Hello." Jack called out as he stepped into the house. Tessa and Dick gave a laugh before racing to join their friend. It was story time.

Xxx

"That's when Psyche opened the box and fall into a deep sleep. For inside the box lay death." Tessa yelled out.

"She would have slept forever if Cupid had not looked at his window at that moment." Someone else said. It was a young woman who looked a little like Aunt Tessa. Dick raced towards her with wide eyes.

"Sarah!" He yelled as he hugged her.

"Hello," Tessa said shyly.

"Hello, Jack." Sarah said as she walked over towards where he sat and Tessa stood. "Hello, Tessa. It is nice to meet you."

"Your mother speaks of you highly." Tessa said unsure what else to say.

"She tells me that you take after your mother and love stories." Sarah smiled out. Tessa nodded her head weakly. She blushed slightly. "May I finish your story?" The little girl nodded.

"Cupid saw his wife laying on the ground and raced to her side. On finding her dead, he offered up his immortal to save her life. His mother outrage by what her son was planning stopped him. She took up his bride and breathed new life into her. Psyche woke up no longer human, but a god in her own right. And so heart and mind were one at least and together they had a child named bliss."

Tessa looked at the ground. That had been her mother's favorite story. It was the story of her parents and her birth. Tessa clapped softly after a moment and smiled. Sarah smiled at the children and stared at Tessa as if in awe of her being. Tessa knew, in that moment, that Sarah understood that she was not fully human.

"Is my mother around?" Sarah asked.

"She went to the store some time ago. She should be back soon." Dick said.

"Oh, well than who wants another story?" Sarah laughed out.

Xxx

Jack noticed that Tessa had been oddly quiet once Sarah came in. It was as if Tessa were studying the stranger in the room, watching, waiting. Jack was unsure how to take this new version of Tessa. Sarah seemed to be doing the same thing. There was a silent understanding between the two females. They would talk once they were alone. Dick seemed to pay no mind to what was happening around him.

"That is how the prince was able to kill the dragon and save the princess." Sarah finished. "Now, you two need to run home. It's getting late."

"Yes, Sarah." Dick said. He turned his head to look at Tessa. "Thank you for showing me your room. It was very nice."

"It was nice seeing you again, Sarah." Jack said before leaving. "Good bye Tessa. I will see you tomorrow if I can."

"Okay..." Tessa said. The last thing she had on her mind was Jack. The boys left and Tessa waited for Sarah to speak first. It seemed either knew what to say. Sarah let out a sigh and started.

"So, you are half cherub?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, and you know that your mother and mine were good friends." Tessa stated, hinting that Sarah's mother was once a cherub.

"I know. Mother spoke about her life as a cherub. She said that it was a life I could never know. I was born human. I wished, when I was little, that my mother had stayed a cherub." Sarah said to both their shock.

"You wished to be a cherub?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, when I was little, but I see that the life of magic was not meant for me." Sarah explained. "Tell me. You have not come of age yet? Will my mother be your teacher?"

"I do not know. It is an issue we will deal with at that time." Tessa stated feeling uneasy. She was not used to talking to humans in this manner. It went against what she had been taught.

"Is that wise?" Sarah asked. She did not know much about the world of cherubs, but she did understand children. Sarah doubted that her mother would be able to train the young girl and it was not wise to train in such a small town. If they thought Tessa were a witch, they may burn her.

"I just lost my mother." Tessa stated. "I don't want to think about what she should have been doing at this moment." The young girl hissed the words out. Sarah understand that she had crossed a line. She sighed and waited for her mother to come home.

Xxx

Aunt Tessa came home an hour later. Tessa seemed lost in her own thoughts and Sarah sat reading a book. It was a skill her mother had taught her, along with other things. She was a prize at court to the queen. Sarah stood up to greet her mother. Aunt Tessa hugged her child and looked at Tessa. The child was acting odd.

"She knew what I was the moment she looked at me." Tessa stated. "May I take the spell out of my hair?"

"You may for a little while." Aunt Tessa said. She studied her daughter and smiled with joy. "Tell me, Sarah, how far are you?"

"Not far." Sarah stated with a smile. "I had just found out before I came. My husband was the first I told. I had to talk him into letting me come. We wish that you would join us in the city."

"No, I feel more at home here." Aunt Tessa said as Tessa let her hair turn pink. Sarah seemed amused by the sight.

"How amazing!" Sarah stated in awe. "Mother, your hair was blue, right?"

"Yes," Aunt Tessa replied. Sarah would light up at any sign of magic.

"Mother was born with purple hair, but she always changed it red whenever he went out." Tessa stated. "Every cherub has different hair colors and it doesn't matter what color your parents have. It comes out any shade it wants to be."

"That's why Tessa hates to change it to black." Aunt Tessa explained. "Her head starts to hurt as her hair tries to reject the new color. When she gets older, her hair will stop caring as much."

"That sounds amazing." Sarah cried out as she went to touch Tessa's hair. "Can one have rainbow hair?"

"I do not know." Tessa said in thought. "I have never heard of that before."

"Nor have I, but it could happen."

"I will be your closest female friend from now on." Sarah promised. "If you will have me?"

"I have never had a female friend before." Tessa whispered. "Jack and Dick are my only real friends in the world."

"Than let me be your friend. We shall write and talk all the time." Sarah promised. "I will tell you all you need to know about boys and all the fashion of the world."

"And will you send me books and read to me when I see you?" Tessa questioned.

"Yes, of course." Sarah smiled out. Tessa tried to smile back, but she couldn't. Tessa felt bad. Was she asking too much of Sarah. "It would be my honor to be your friend. Oh, and you must tell me all about the cherub king. Mother said he was very powerful. Have you met him?"

Tessa smiled at the woman in front of her. She did not know that Tessa was princess of the cherubs. Sarah thought Tessa was a normal cherub. Tessa beamed at this thought. She nodded her head fast and hard. She even giggled. She would have another true friend that didn't view her by her rank. Tessa went to sleep that night feeling much better about the world.

Xxx

"Did you mean what you said?" Aunt Tessa asked her child after Tessa had gone to sleep.

"I did." Sarah said. "I plan to visit often after I have my child."

"That is unwise." Aunt Tessa stated. "The child could die."

"Than I shall wait until it is well enough to travel." Sarah replied with an eye roll.

"How is your brother?" Aunt Tessa inquired.

"He is himself." Sarah stated dryly. "He still does not wish to speak with you and hates me for siding with you. I believe that he wished you went back to being a cherub."

"I would rather live my life as your mother." Aunt Tessa stated.

"I know that and I agree with it. But brother is hard headed..." Sarah paused. "What will happen to Tessa? Who will teach her when she comes of age?"

"I believe that I will have to send her off to her grandfather." Aunt Tessa said. "If not, I will have to be a cherub again and that is not something I wish to do. I want to be the one buried. Not the one watching you grow old and die. Mother's should not need to do such things."

"I understand." Sarah sighed out. "Tessa will not though."

"I will deal with it when she is 13." Aunt Tessa said. "And not before that."

"Who is being unwise now?" Sarah laughed out, weakly.

"I can not let her feel anymore unwanted at this moment."

"So, you leave it for a few more years? Let her feel as if this is her home and than kick her out?"

"I am your mother." Aunt Tessa hissed out. "I shall do as I wish and you will not question it. I did not question your wish to join court nor did I ever question the fact that you have spent many nights with our king." Sarah seemed hurt by that statement. "I have never said a word against you. Now, be silent and let me do this."

"I will do so, but in anger." Sarah said as she made a face. "And it was not many nights. It was only a few and to keep my husband alive."

"You do not need to explain." Aunt Tessa said. "I do not care for reasons nor if you still do such things. I care you are happy and well as I do the girl. Her mother trusted me and you should trust in your mother."

"I do trust in you." Sarah sighed out. "But I do know that you do not understand the heart of a child. You have not been one in ages. The actions done now will try with her forever."

"Trust me. I understand forever more than you do." Aunt Tessa said.

"But you do not face forever any longer." Sarah reminded her mother. "You have a number of years left while Tessa has many, many more."

* * *

End Note: I need a name for Jack's baby sister. Does anyone know it? Or has an idea of what I should call her? Oh, and there's this box you could write a message on and if you push send I get it. Check it out. K? Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I would like to thank blackdisk for giving me Jack's siss name. I was able to go back a write more of her in, instead of the one line I had placed in there. Thanks to all my readers, followers, reviewers, and those who Favorited the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Tessa smiled out with joy as she hugged Jack. This was an amazing thoughtful gift. Tessa loved it. Jack had craved out a wooden rose. It looked so real. He even painted it. She couldn't stop looking at it. Jack was glad that she was happy. Tessa had hand made his sister, Pippa, a doll for that Christmas. The girl loved the gift greatly and thanked Tessa endlessly. Tessa sewed the doll all by herself. It was easy enough for her to do. Tessa use to help the yetis make toys when she lived with her father. Jack's mother seemed pleased by the doll too. Tessa had given the woman a gift, but the older woman did not wish to open it yet.

Tessa had opened her gift from the family right there. It was a lovely dress. Tessa had tried to return the gift. It was much too nice for her. She had tried to say, but Jack's mother would not hear of it. It was Tessa's birthday. Jack's mother stated.

"You only turn 13 once in your life." Tessa pulled the dress closer to her. It was such a nice dress. It was clear that Jack's mother hand made it. Tessa felt like crying and she did with so much joy.

"It's wonderful." Tessa cried out. "They are all such nice gifts." Pippa seemed puzzled by Tessa's reaction. Why was she crying and smiling? How odd? Pippa ran to her brother's legs and seemed to be pulling him somewhere.

"You are such a good child." Jack's mother stated. "You should have nice things."

"It's a shame that your father couldn't see you." Jack stated. Her father hadn't stopped by since her mother's death. It was sad, but it was a fact of Tessa's life. Pippa had whispered the word pappy. It seemed that the little girl did not know Tessa had a father.

"It is a shame that he doesn't know how to be a man." Tessa yelled out.

"Tessa!" Jack's mother cried out. Pippa was confused. Was Tessa saying her pappy was not a man? But weren't they all men?

"It is true." Tessa stated. "A man should not leave his child like my daddy left me. He isn't here because he doesn't want to be here."

"Tessa, that may not be true." Jack's mother stated. "He may not be able to see you."

"He does not write to me that often." Tessa sighed out. "He does not see me and writes me rarely. I do not see what you do. I must be too young to understand such things." Pippa reached out for Tessa. The little girl wanted Tessa to hold her. Tessa gave a weak smile and took the girl into her arms. They shared a tight hug and a nose kiss. Pippa laughed. She liked those a lot.

"I should take you home." Jack stated after a long pause. Tessa had made it a habit of saying things that no one could replied back to. It was best to ignore her when she got down.

"Yes, I should be going home." Tessa agreed. "Aunt Tessa wanted me back early."

"Jack, come right back." His mother warned the boy.

"He will." Tessa promised as she packed a way her dress.

Xxx

"Jack," Tessa started. "You did not open your gift."

"I know." Jack stated. "I will when I get back home though."

"I hope you like it." Tessa blushed. She had drawn him a picture of them playing in the fields during the winter season. She hoped that he liked it. She had redone the drawing a number of times until she had gotten it right, prefect.

"If you gave it to me, I know I will." Jack smiled.

"Jack?" Tessa questioned. "Is there any girl that you like?"

"Like?" Jack thought about that for a moment. Should he say what he felt? "Yes, there is someone that I like."

"Is she nice?"

"She's... prefect." Jack said. There was no other word for Tessa than that.

"Oh," Tessa said. How could she beat out someone that was prefect?

"And you?" Jack asked.

"And me?" Tessa asked back. What was he asking her?

"Do you like anyone?" Jack asked back. He wanted to slap himself. As much as he wanted to know, he didn't want to know. He didn't want to hear about the one that stole Tessa's heart.

"Yes, I do. He is a sweet boy and I wish he liked me back." Tessa stated. "But I believe that is not the case."

"I don't believe that!" Jack stated loudly. "There is no way that he could overlook you." Tessa wondered if Jack understand what he was saying. Was Jack saying that he cared for her? Tessa wanted to believe that, but she could not seem to let herself hope for it. She had lost so much in three years. She could not lose him too.

"Jack," Tessa said as her voice broke. "That's so sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth." Jack said. He wished that Tessa would ask him to go on. He wished that she would open and let him tell her all the things that had been forming in his heart.

"Is it?" Tessa said as she tried to think of something else to say.

"Yes," Jack stated firmly. "Don't you see that?"

"No," Tessa whispered. "I see a girl that couldn't help her mother and whose father left her on the doors of someone he hardly knew." Tessa said shaking her head. "I do not see the goodness in me that you do. Sarah often writes that I am wonderful, but I always ask how and she never replies to those questions. I just am. She says as if that is good enough."

"You truly don't see?" Jack was shocked.

"I am like any other female." Tessa reasoned.

"That is simply not true." Jack stated. "You are different and not in that you do boy things. In that you, will you just don't act like other girls. You have a way about that's special. You're smart, funny, kind, graceful. You are pretty and not just in the way you look. You're soul is pretty. It's like that of an... an... I don't know." Jack could only think of angel. But he couldn't say that. She would think he was being to much and even thinking of saying it sounded too much.

"Jack..." Tessa said as she tried to think of how to take in this bit of news. Her heart was beating fast and she felt hot all over. They had reached her door by the time Tessa whispered his name. She glanced up at him and than all around her. It was as prefect a place as ever to let him know how she felt. But she couldn't. She just didn't have the heart to risk losing him. "I have to go inside." Tessa said, much to both of their dread. "But I will see you tomorrow, at our favorite spot."

"I will see you there." Jack said. "And I promise to be early. I won't sleep in this time."

"Yes, you will." Tessa laughed out. "You can't help it."

"I will be there early." Jack restated. "See you tomorrow Tessa." Jack smiled as he swept his eyes over her form. He waved goodbye as he slowly started back to his own home. Tessa bit her lip before entering the place she learned to call home. There was Aunt Tessa waiting for her with a grim look on her face.

Xxx

"What is the matter?" Tessa asked as she slowly moved to the woman in front of her.

"I must tell you something that will upset you." Aunt Tessa stated dryly. "I hate to tell you on Christmas, but it is your birthday and you have come of age."

"Just because I have turned 13 does not-"

"It is not just that you turned 13." Aunt Tessa said cutting of young Tessa. "If I were honest, you came of age a few months back. I saw you glowing in your room while you slept." This shocked Tessa greatly. She had not known that she could do that. She should have started training the very next morning after that night. Why had Aunt Tessa waited until her birthday to bring her powers to light?

"I was selfish to not bring it up. I wanted to give you a bit more time."

"I do not understand." Tessa said, confused by what was being stated to her.

"Tessa, I have to send you a way."

"What! Why?" Tessa screamed out. She couldn't believe she was being sent a way, again! First her father and now Aunt Tessa. It wasn't fair. "Why can't I stay here?"

"Tessa, it isn't safe." Aunt Tessa tried to reason. "I can't teach you and if anyone saw you... they would burn you. Death would be sure even if they love you now."

"But I don't want to go!" Tessa yelled out louder. "I don't want to leave my home. It's not fair to make me!" Tessa was crying. She was crying so hard that she couldn't see. It wasn't fair. Aunt Tessa had made her feel that she belonged her and now she was being kicked out.

"Tessa!" Aunt Tessa yelled out. "Think of your mother. She would not want you to act this way. She would have wanted you to go where it was safe. Please understand. I can't show you how to use your powers and if you can't control them than you will get hurt or hurt others. You have to go."

"I HATE YOU!" Tessa hissed out. She ran out of the house dropping her coat and gift onto the ground. She would not stay the night there. She would not stay where she was not wanted. Tessa cried as she ran through the town and towards the woods.

Tessa was giving off a small glow as she neared the woods. She wipped her face of the tears as best she could and climbed the closest tree to her. She climbed up as high as she could go and look out over the town, her home. Why did she have to leave? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Her mother was gone. Her father almost never wrote her and he never saw her. Her family had become those that lived in this small town. It may have seen like a nobody town, but to her it was a town full of family and love.

Tessa sat down on a brunch and cried herself to sleep that night. She knew how long trainign normally took. It took on average 10 years to finish. How could she go that long without seeing Jack and Pippa? Tessa loved the child as if they were sisters and Pippa called her sister often. Would Pippa remember Tessa when she came back? Would Jack have someone? Would Jack be married by than? Tessa felt her heart rip a part at those thoughts. She couldn't bare to leave those two and yet, she had to. If Aunt Tessa couldn't teach her, she would have to leave. Tessa wondered if her bags were packed yet. They would have to be. Tessa would have to leave as soon as she could and that would be by tomorrow or the next day latest.

Xxx

It was daybreak when Tessa woke up. She had slept in the tree the whole night. She wondered if Aunt Tessa was worried. She shouldn't be. Tessa could take care of herself. Her father had sent her daggers every Christmas and before he had left her had trained her in throwing them with ease. She had once hit the wings of a fly. Tessa had started carrying one with her after her mother's death. She never did that before because it had felt worry to Tessa. Now, it felt worry to not have them with her.

Jack had been true to his word. He had come early, but he did not think that he would see Tessa up a tree. She had stopped climbing trees after Ray had teased her about it too many times. Ray had said that she was too wild and would never find love unless she stopped acting like a mad wolf. The words had hurt the girl a lot. She had wanted Jack to think of her as a girl as well as a friend. It was because of Ray that Tessa had started wearing dresses too.

Jack frowned as he started working his way up the tree. He hated that she could climb up so high. He feared that she would fall and he feared he would pass out before making it to her. He sighed as he made his way further up the tree. The girl was almost unhuman.

"Tessa," Jack called out as he neared here place in the tree.

"Jack." Tessa sighed out. "You shouldn't have climbed up. I could have gone done."

"I thought it would be nice to have a change of view." Jack tried to laugh out.

"That would be fine, but you aren't good at climbing." Tessa stated. "You always fall." When Ray was around, Tessa thought.

"Not always, just when the guys are looking." Jack stated as he made it to Tessa. Tessa rolled her eyes. She didn't think Jack understood that it was only around Ray that he fell.

"Have you been crying?" Jack asked as he sat next to her.

"Yes," Tessa said. She would not feel a shamed by her tears. "I was told I was being sent a way for a number of hers. To my grandfather's, on my mother's side."

"Oh," Jack said as he took in her tone. She seemed upset, but as if she would not fight going. "For how many years?"

"I have not been told." Tessa said before she let out a loud, wild scream. "I hate it. I don't want to go, but I have to." Tessa whined out. "I have to."

"Why do you have to?" Jack questioned.

"I am in need of lessons that I can not learn here." Tessa stated.

"They want to teach you how to be a girl?" Jack asked. This upset Tessa.

"I am a girl!" She screamed at him. "No one needs to teach me how to be what I am!"

"Relax." Jack laughed out. "I think it would be nice to see you like a real lady and it may be possible to see your father easier if you go." He reasoned. He wanted her to be happy about going, even if her leaving would hurt him.

"Do you want me to go then?" Tessa asked with a sad heart.

"No," Jack replied. "I want you to stay. I want to lock you a way and never let you go. But that wouldn't be good for you."

"Will, you write me back? For every letter I send, you will send one back?" Tessa asked with wide eyes.

"I will try to send as many as I can and as often as I can." Jack promised. "You are not someone that I want to lose."

"That's sweet." Tessa smiled out as she went to hug Jack.

"Can we get down before I fall now?' Jack said as he regained his balance.

"Oh, yea." Tessa said as she let the boy go.

"Do you know when you are leaving?" Jack asked. "Maybe we could have a day doing all the fun things in town or something?" The two were more than half way down the tree at this point.

"I will leave by tomorrow." Tessa whispered.

"What?" Jack said as he fell the rest of the way down the tree. "Ough. That hurt."

"I will be down soon enough." Tessa sigh out as she made her way down faster. "Don't look up my dress!" Tessa cried out as she recalled that the reason why she went down first was so that he wouldn't be able to see her underthings.

"Understood." Jack said, but looked up anyway. How could she tell him not to do something and think that he would do it? She had placed the idea in his head. Jack turned his head a way when Tessa was reaching the bottom. She stepped on his stomach.

"I said not to." Tessa said after she was sure her learned his lesson.

"I didn't mean to." Jack chuckled out. "It just happened."

"Yes, right." Tessa giggled. "Now, get up or I'll step somewhere it really will hurt." Tessa warned out with a sweet smile. Jack jumped up and started to run a way. Tessa laughed out loud and raced after her. She laughed it when they raced. It made her feel a live. She could picture what it would like if they were flying through the air a top speeds. It would have been fun.

Xxx

Tessa had been right. She would be leaving by tomorrow. Most of her things had been packed a way. She would be leaving in the morning. Jack was shocked by how fast things were happening. Dick had said that it was how Aunt Tessa liked to behave. Sarah had been sent a way one day without anyone in the family knowing besides the two females. Her son had been at a loss for words and Dick's uncle had just laughed and said that the two had been lost in tells of love. Sarah had said that it was good to just pick up and leave.

"Write me often." Dick stated. "And Sarah. If you don't write Sarah, she'll write me in tears."

'I will not forget to write her nor you." Tessa stated. "I have not forgotten to send her a letter ever. She should not worry. Besides, I may have a chance to see her in court."

"You are going to court?" Jack asked as he looked at her belongs in the living room. He never noticed how much she had moved into the home.

"No, I am going to Italy. My grandfather lives there."

"Oh," Jack said. "I bet you will meet some kind of prince."

"I already met one." Tessa said with a giggle. "Jack, you are my prince."

"And that is my sign to leave." Dick said to himself as he started walking out.

"What does that mean?" Jack said trying not to blush.

"You are just as sweet, brave, and true as any prince." Tessa said and she leaned in to kiss Jack on the cheek. "I need to get some rest. I have a long travel to see tomorrow." Tessa smiled out. "But Jack, I want you to know that you are my prince and I am your princess."

"Always?" Jack asked.

"Always." Tessa restated with a bright smile.

"I won't be able to see you off in the morning." Jack stated with a sad smile.

"That's fine." Tessa said. "But could you do me something?"

"Yes, anything."

"May I kiss you?" Tessa asked softly.

"I don't see why not." Jack was confused. Tessa was always kissing him on the cheek. Why would she be asking him now if she could? Jack soon got his answer as Tessa placed her lips on his.

"Good night Jack." Tessa said when she pulled a way. "I hope that it will not take long for us to see each other again." She left the room without another word and Jack was sure that for a moment he had stopped breathing. Tessa has stolen his first kiss and he had been hers. He smiled and wondered how long until she would be able to come back. He hoped that it would be soon.

End Note: Next chapter will be a little different from the rest. The next chapter will be letters sent between Tessa and Jack. I didn't want to just skip over the time they were parted. I want to show the two growing older without being near one another, but that they still need each other. I also gives them a chance to say what's in their hearts more and gives me a chance to sort out my feelings as the end comes nearer. I don't want to kill off Jack and his sister. I guess that's why I haven't named their mother. I can't give her a name and make her more real only to take her babies a way. Tis cruel of me. I should have thought about that before I wrote they had a mother or something. It only hit me yesterday that I hadn't given her a name and than I was like I can't give her a name and a good back story and f her over. I have been doing that to Tessa enough. Anyway, review and stay toned for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I have been told that Jack's sister is Jessie and I have been told that it was Pippa. I have already written it down as Pippa in the last chapter and though I could go back to change it, I feel at this point it's already in the readers minds. I would hate to change it now.

**NekoAmi1216- **I was so focused on the sadness of the ending I didn't notice the fluff. Lol I do now. Thank you for your death and I will write you up a story with Tessa and Jack that will bring you back to life when this story ends. After this story, it deals with them years, I do mean years, in the future when they are a couple and they go to the North Pole to tell North about the news. I may have one dealing with Jamie too. I can't help but think of Jack telling someone he has a girlfriend and no one believing him. lol

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot-** I love that you loved shell. I meant to write you back about that. I thought your idea was great and would love to hear anymore that you have. I was thinking of making a karaoke themed storyline with the cast of ROTG and Heat/Tessa. I mean Sandy wouldn't be singing because he can't talk, but everyone else would be. I just need to think of a song list and who sings what before I write it. Hope you like the letters. I tried to make them sound real.

**Dotii-** Thank you for your help. I value the information and wish I could use it.

Everyone else, enjoy the story, review and I don't own ROTG, wish I did. I would put Heat in there in less than a heart beat.

* * *

Dear Jack,

I am sorry that I keep not write you soon. It seems that the sea does not agree with me. On the boat ride to Italy, I become sick. But now that I am on land again, it seems that my health is much better. Italy is a beautiful country. It's warm here and I have been told that this is one of the places to find love if you are in need. My grandfather seems to think that I am. He is a bothersome person and always seems to want me to behave in the manner he thinks best. He wants me to act with love in every moment and grows cross with me for every time I show signs of being cross with anyone. I have asked that he not tell my follow classmates that he is my grandfather. He is well known in Italy and I fear that I would be treated in a manner that I would not like if it was known.

It is very strange to be here. I find that I often think of you and everyone else. Just the other day, I was about to say that I could not go out with a group of girls because I was to you. I had forgotten that you and I were parted by many miles. My teachers love me. They say that I am very skilled in many things and my classmates seem to have mixed feelings over this. I do not seem to be making much luck in friends here. I fear they do not see me at all.

Your Friend, Tessa

Dear Tessa,

I am glad that you are well. I am sorry to hear that you are not having luck in finding friendship or with your grandfather. I do not understand how he wants you to change. I have always found you to be understanding over everything, and never to be cross for very long. Pippa misses you. She misses your stories and when I try to tell them she gets upset. I seem to be doing telling them wrong. Mom says that she wants to send her love. I miss you too Tessa. I think about you always. I am glad that you gave me that present. I look at the picture of us often. Do you know when you will be coming home?

Jack.

Dear Jack,

Tell Pippa that I will tell her a story when I come back. As of now, that is still something I do not know. They tell me I can go home when I learned what I need to know. I hate that answer. Jack, I know that Pippa doesn't like your stories, so I am sending you some copies of the books my mommy read to me. I learned all my stories from them. This way Pippa can hear all about far a way lands even if I am not there.

Your Friend, Tessa.

Dear Tessa,

Pippa loves the books. She makes me read from them all the time. Mom wants me to thank you for teaching me how to read and stuff. I have a job now. It isn't great, but its something and I enjoy doing it. Pippa hopes you love her drawings and says she wants you to send her one of yours. She grow taller. Dick says that you will be seeing Sarah and that you had your blades taken a way. Is that true?

Jack.

Dear Jack,

They did take a way my daggers, but daddy sent me more when I wrote him of that event. I have to hide them though. I loved the drawing and can't believe she is taller. I feel like I'm going to miss everything in her life from here. I made friends, finally. They are twin brothers and they said that I seemed too perfect when I first came. I have no idea what they were talking about. They are nice boys though. I just don't seem to get on with them as well as I did with Dick and you. I miss the two of you so much. Dick says that your mother is ill. Is there anything I could do to help? I wish I was there. I feel trapped here. There's too many rules for life to learn and I'd much rather be living life then learning about it. Jack, I am sending more books. These are for you to read. I think that you would like them. I never much cared for the snow, but I wish some would come. Snow makes me think of you. I feel like if it was here I'd miss you less.

With Love, Tessa

Dear Tessa,

I am sorry it took so long to write back. Mom was ill and I had to take care of Pippa by myself and keep up with work. I started reading some of the books that you sent me. Thank you. I do enjoy them. You always seem to think of me whenever you learn something new. Ray was never like that. I don't know if Dick has told you, but Ray has been acting odd. He is even more of a jerk now then he was before. It's funny how you are thinking of snow. I have been enjoying the warm summer. It reminds me of you. I am told my dad should be coming home soon.

Jack.

Dear Jack,

I am glad your father is coming home and that your mother is better. Sarah has come to see me and has kept me busy. She thinks that it is the season of love and is trying to get me out as much as she can. She think that I read too much and need more play in my life. She talks about bring Dick into court often. I have no idea if she will and doubt that Dick knows her plans. Should I write about to Aunt Tessa? I have not written her back since she sent me a way. I am still cross with her.

Speaking of cross, my grandfather has had a fight with my father over the nature of my lessons. It seems my father brought up the fact that I am not being trained in sword play. The two won't stop talking the matter to death. Grandfather thinks that learning to fight means that I will grow a heart cold and I will seek battles instead of love. Daddy thinks that if I do not learn to fight that I will be helpless to attacks and that my heart will be more hurt by attacks. I feel mommy would side with daddy, and I do too.

I am out shocked that Ray is rude. I have been saying that for years. I hope that he leaves before I return. I am sure that he and I would fight like cats and dogs next we met. Sarah dislikes him too and says that she is glad that I did not write him back. He wrote me, only once, and I did not send a letter back. I did not even read it. I tossed it a way, as he should be. He makes me uneasy even from miles a way. Hope Pippa is behaving.

With Love, Tessa.

Dear Tessa,

I have to ask you to stop sending books here. My dad sold almost all the books you sent us. I was able to keep a few from him, but not many. I wish I could have fought harder to keep the books, but he is stronger than I am. Mom said that it was foolish to ever fight over a few books, but I felt like he was trying to take you a way. Pippa cried the whole time.

He is different from when I last saw him. He is harder, if that is even the right word for him. He was shocked to know that I could read and write. He did not understand why you would teach me how. I don't think he understands how close we are. Before he sold the books, I was having trouble with some of the ones on math. I speak with both, Aunt Tessa and Dick, they said that if you want to send me books that you can send them to their homes and I could read them there. Yes, this is a way of getting you to talk to her. You should right her. If you don't want to then don't. Just don't send books here. I think that is best.

Pippa wants to know if you will be home for your birthday. I told her that it may not be so, but she still wants to ask. Summer is over and it is colder here. I miss you more now that summer is gone.

Jack.

Dear Jack,

I will send books to Aunt Tessa for you. I sent a few more on math and am upset that your father sold your books. I can not believe that he did such a thing. It pains me to know he hurt you. Is he good to Pippa and your mother? I can not get home any this year, but I will try harder to get back. The twins have been trying to keep me from leaving. They say that things will be boring if I left. They mean will. I start training in swords tomorrow. Daddy won the fight with my grandfather. I can't believe that they kept it up for so long.

Will you place flowers on her grave for me? It would mean the world to me if you could. I am sending Pippa a new doll through Aunt Tessa and I am sending you a gift. I hope you enjoy it. I miss Sarah. I feel like there is no one to talk to. No one gets me here. They did not understand why I dislike all the sun and rather read. It is not that I do not want to play, but their games are boring. I would rather play with my shadow than with any of these people.

Your friend, Tessa

Dear Tessa,

Pippa loves the doll. My dad has left by the time you get this letter and I enjoyed your gift. I feel bad that I do not have anything to give back to you. You are missed here. It's going to be Christmas and it's the first one without you in many years.

Jack.

Xxx

Dear Jack,

I can't believe that it has been a year since I last saw you. I am glad that we have been able to keep in touch so heavily. I was half scared that you would forgot about me. My classmates all marvel over how many letters you and I send each other. I believe that they think we are more than friends. How is your mother? Is she will? It seems that since I left she has fallen ill a number of times. I wonder if I should run a way and see you all. But it is not safe for me to travel alone, I heard tales here that could turn ones blood cold. But I do not wish to talk more about this.

Pippa knows I miss her? That I think of her always? She must be so big. I feel like everything is changing so fast. I have grown taller. I am almost the size of some of the males around here. Grandfather seems unhappy by this fact. He things that it will put of suitors if I am taller or as tall as they are. Would you be put off if we had the same height?

Love, Tessa

Dear Tessa,

There is more to love than height. You have so much to offer that I doubt that your size would matter. Pippa knows you miss her, and seems unwilling to learn how to read or write. I lack the words to make her understand why it is important and mother seems to side with her on the matter. She says that as long as I know there is no need to teach Pippa. I think that she wants my sister to be cared for. Mom loves you, but I feel that she hates the idea of Pippa being like you.

Tessa I have something to ask you, but I do not know how.

Jack.

Dear Jack,

Aunt Tessa says that somethings should be said in person. I don't know if that's true, but I am told that I can go back home by my sixteenth birthday. I am holding them at their word on this matter. If you recall, I am fourteen. Can your question wait two years? Would it be best to ask it than? I can't write more. I have too many things to do at the moment, but tell Dick that I will write him once I have a moment to breathe. I hate helping plan so many weddings. It becomes joyless after the third time you are forced to deal with one. Heaven help me. I have five more to deal with.

Your, Tessa

xxx

Dear Tessa,

I am glad that the weddings are all over. I hope that you don't have to deal with another one for a long time. Pippa was glad to hear when you will be back. I am too. I can not wait until you are here. There is so much that I want to tell you. There is so much that needs to be said.

Jack.

Dear Jack,

Is something wrong? Don't tell me that you are getting married? I can't news of another wedding! I am going crazy from all these news of marriage. Sarah says that she is going to marry again soon. I was shocked since her husband had died not to long ago. But she says that it is for the best. I believe that she is right. Her child needs a father and there are rumors that she is with a child now. Jack, did you father a child? Oh, if so my the child have your eyes. I think they are the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. They are so bright and blue. They shine with such joy. I often wish my eyes could shine like yours do.

Oh, Jack! I have news to tell you too. Grandfather is making plans for me, but I must not tell what they are yet. Write back soon.

Your Tessa.

Dear Tessa,

I am not going to get married, and have yet to find someone willing to be with me. I have no children and was shocked to read you thought that. Have you no faith in me? I would not let someone carry my child and not marry them. I am glad you love my eyes, but your eyes shine too. They shine with love.

What news do you have? Has your grandfather found you someone? Tell me. I must know what is going on with you.

Jack

Dear Jack,

There is no news. Grandfather has changed his mind on the matter. I leave it at that. I did not mean to imply you would not be there for the mother of your child. I guess I just have children on the mind. I am almost fifteen years old. Must of the girls around here I am staying are having children or marrying at this age. I wonder what kind of child would I have. I am being silly.

Dick says that you are going on a trip soon. Here to? Why have you said nothing of this to me?

Tessa.

Dear Tessa,

I did not say anything because the trip deals with my father. He seems to be in a bit of trouble. I have no idea how long it will take to deal with. I do not want to talk about the matter nor do I want to talk about children anymore. They make me feel old. Pippa sends her love.

Jack

Dear Jack,

I send my love back to her. I did not mean to bring up matters that would upset you. I forgot that sometimes the culture around me is different from yours. Here all talk leads to that. I miss you Jack. I miss you so much that I feel some days I can not go on. I believe that it is getting cold up here. It feels colder, but I have been shy to say anything to anyone.

Your Tessa.

Dear Tessa,

I miss you too. I am sorry about how I have been acting. I did not mean to come out the why I did. Has Dick given you the news? I have not the heart to write it. Pippa waits for you and new stories. I feel lonely here. Dick is busy with his girlfriend and Ray will not speak to me. I do not understand why he is acting upset. I believe that he is mad at me for something I have done. Tessa, I can't wait until you come back home. Home is no longer feeling like home without you. It has been too long. I worry often that you will be unable to tell that I am the boy that you met all those years ago. Have you found anyone Tessa? Has someone come to call on you? There is this girl in town who I may court.

Jack

Dear Jack,

I have been too busy for suitors or love. I have not had the time to find anyone, but am happy that you seem to be finding love. You should ask this girl out. It would be good for you to go out. I will be home soon Jack. I will be able to hold Pippa in my arms and talk late nights with you once more.

Jack, I want you to know that I could never forget you. I could never not notice you. I am sure that when I come back home I will be able to pick you not from the crowd. You will never loss me Jack. I will always be you friend Tessa. I will always be your Tessa.

Your Tessa

Dear Tessa,

Things did not work out with that girl. She was not the one for me. Is something wrong? There seemed to be tear marks in your last letter. I worry about you Tessa. Your birthday is nearing. Is there anything you want?

Jack

Dear Jack,

Nothing is wrong with me. I am well. The tears were from hearing the news that one of my close friends is to have a child. I am deeply happy for her, but it seems her family is not. She is to give the child to Sarah, who has lost many of the children she carried within her. Keep this between us though for no one is to know. As for my birthday, I want only to see you and Pippa. One more year until I get my gift.

Your Tessa.

Xxx

Dear Jack,

I am bored here. I miss my girlhood. I miss pants! I hate to wear dresses, but I own nothing else. My grandfather wants me always in fashion and it is not fashionable to be seen in pants. He points out that girls my age are no longer playing in woods or climbing trees. He says I am too big for such things. Do you believe that to be true?

Your Tessa.

Dear Tessa,

I have no place to tell you what to do. I, myself, have not climbed a tree in years. I am sixteen. I have to take care of my mother and sister. I have too much to do with my time. I doubt that I miss climbing though. I had such bad luck with it.

Tessa, you can not stay a child forever. You knew that there were things that you would have to stop in time. Why do you bring up these issues now?

Jack

Dear Jack,

I fear that if I don't bring them up and fight for them I will loss a part of myself. Will you still like me when you see me? Will I still be the girl you once know? It has been so long.

Jack, I am coming home. I should be back around your birthday. What if you do not like me? What if you do not want to be around me? I could not bear to lose you. You mean so much to me. I could not stand to be a way from you and now I can not stand to think of our meeting. I keep thinking that you will be unhappy with me.

Your Tessa.

Dear Tessa,

Do not worry Tessa. I doubt that you have changed much in these years. I looked forward to seeing you and believe that I will love you the way you are even if you did change. I changed too. Pippa is waiting to see you. She is over joyed by the idea of you telling her stories and being like sisters. I think she has some idea that you will run a way into some world of fairies and dreams were you two will play for hours. Tessa, you are loved here. You have nothing to worry over.

Jack.

Dear Jack,

I will be with you soon. I am packing my things and need to deal with many tasks. I may be unable to write to you for a while. I will see you in a short time. I can not write more. I am needed. Please, be safe. Tell Dick that he needs to talk to Sarah. She seems upset with him over some matter. Be well.

Tessa

* * *

End Notes: To sum up, Jack is sixteen turning seventeen and Tessa is fifteen coming back home. She won't turn sixteen until Christmas, her birthday. There is still a few more chapters left of this story. I think maybe two or three. It's all in my mood and how the story unfolds. I try to let it be itself and not force it to be what I want (though I still have a lot of say in the matter) I what to know how you thought the letters were. Some parts skipped months just because it would have taken forever to write every letter they sent each other in that time frame, I believe they would send a lot. If you have any questions, ask and I will take the time to answer them. If you didn't read my notes to reviewers, I want to do a karaoke story and would love song ideas. If you have a good song in mind, give me the one you want to sing it and a little reason why. That fic will be a thank you to all those that have been keeping up with my story or stories. Have a good weekend. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

__Note: Here's the next chapter. Next chapter may be the last, or there would be one more. After this, I have the Telling North story coming out, s Tooth and Tessa/Heat one-shot, maybe Karaoke silliness one-shots that have no real story line and a Jamie fic possibly. I am only sure of two of them right now. Enjoy the chapter.

_Sometimes the things you do for the ones you love have a way of hurting them. When it comes to matters of the heart, nothing is simple or easy. There is no such thing of one heart breaking. It's just not possible._

Jake was working in the stables. He loved animals since he was a child and that was a passion that he carried with him still. He brushed the fur of one the many horse that lives in the large barn. It was something he did out of love, not his real job. Jake smiled at the horse. Tessa would be coming home soon.

"Haha, Jake how ever will I be able to hug you if you don't take notice of me?" Tessa giggled out. Jake turned around with the biggest grin, but that grin fell off his face as he stared at Tessa. She had grown. "Well what's the matter? Are you not happy to see me?" Tessa was unsure of herself. Why was he looking odd at her?

"I just can't believe it's you. You've grown UP!" Jake stated as he looked her over. She was tall, not as tall as him, but almost. She was thin and well shaped. She was indeed well shaped in the chest area, and though made in the back too. It was impossible to tell with that dress on.

"You don't like the way I look?" Tessa asked as she eyed him.

"No! No, you look great." Jack stated as he caught himself. "Beautiful."

"I missed you so much." Tessa said as she ran to embrace him. She hugged him tightly to he form and Jack was unsure how to handle this. He hugged her back lightly and then recalling that this was Tessa, not some other beautiful woman, he pulled her in closer.

"I missed you too." Jack sighed out as he breathed in the scent of her hair. She still smelled of spring.

"You were the first person I came to see." Tessa smiled out. "I didn't want you to find out I was back from anyone, but me."

"I'm glad." Jack stated.

"How is your mother?"

"She is much better." Jack laughed out. Tessa was always asking about everyone and anybody. She had a very loving heart.

"I have a gift for your sister." Tessa said. "And your mother."

"Tessa." Jack chuckled out. "You just got back. Shouldn't you unpack?"

"I have time enough for that, but I have only a few hours of daylight to say my hellos."

"Alright." Jack smiled. "You have a point. To my house than."

xxx

"Hello, Pippa!" Tessa yelled out as she ran into the home. She hugged the girl to her.

"Tessa?" Pippa yelled back. "Your back!"

"Yes, and I have a gift." Tessa beamed out. "I have a new doll for you and dressed for all the dolls you have. My friends made them with me after I told them what a great girl you are."

"Give me. Give me. Give me." Pippa screamed out over and over.

"Pippa." Jack's mother cried out. "What do you say?"

"Pleasssseeeee." Pippa stated showing that some teeth were gone.

"Here you go." Tessa said handing over the gifts. "Hello, Mrs. Frost. I would have worn the dress you made, but it doesn't fit anymore."

"I can see that." The woman said. "You have a body ready for children." Jack blushed at his mother's words.

"Mom!" He cried out in horror.

"It's okay." Tessa giggled as she hugged Mrs. Frost. "I have heard that too often to be bothered. It seems everyone wants me to marry and have kids."

"You are to pretty not to." Jack's mother replied.

"And what of Jack? He is good looking too. Shouldn't he be going to make copies of himself?"

"He will." His mother smiled out. Now that Tessa was back, Jack would be ready to give her grandchildren.

"Oh, Jack look out." Tessa cried. "Your mother wants to tie some poor girl to you."

"Hey, I am a great caught." Jack defended himself. Though he laughed, he wasn't sure if he meant what he said. Tessa was amazing in every way. How could he be-

"Jack!" Tessa cried out. "Let's go skating! I haven;'t gone in forever. It was the one thing I loved to do more than climb trees."

"You didn't skate when you were a way?" Pippa asked.

"They didn't have any ice." Tessa explained. "So, it wasn't possible."

"You should see her skate Pippa." Jack said as he rushed to the little girl. "It's magic."

"Not magic." Tessa smiled out. "But it's close to it."

"Can we go mommy?" Pippa asked.

"Yes, for a little bit." Her mother stated. Tessa smiled at the child.

"I will be right back. I have to go get my skates. I bought them on my way home knowing that I'd be able to finally go on the ice." Tessa sighed. "I missed you very much. I missed all of you." Tessa said as she looked up towards Mrs. Frost.

"You were missed here too." Mrs. Frost stated as she tried not to cry. Jack had been a different person without the teenager around. He was still full of joy and laughter, but it wasn't the same. There was something about him that was different. There had been a light about him that was gone without Tessa. Jack's mother wondered if there was such a thing as a Jack without Tessa or vice versa. Even when the girl was gone, Jack was always thought of along with Tessa. One did not talk about Tessa without bring up Jack.

"I will be back." Tessa promised.

"Should I go with you?" Jack asked.

"No, I will be fine." Tessa assured.

Xxx

Tessa was on her way back to Jack when see was stopped by a man that made her soul feel cold. It was Ray. Tessa frowned at the thought of dealing with him on her first day back. He took hold of her arm and she wanted nothing more than to hit the jerk as hard as she could.

"Let good of me." Tessa hissed out.

"Now, now. Tessa is that anyway to talk to a friend." Ray said sweetly. It was too sweet. It made Tessa feel sick.

"You are no friend of mine." Tessa reminded the boy. "Nor do I believe that you are a friend of Jack's."

"Hmm, he seems to think I am." Ray stated as he studied over Tessa's new form.

"I think it is odd that he always gets hurt around you and never when you are a way." Tessa stated. She was being brave. She knew she shouldn't have brought up that fact. It was wrong.

"I think it is odd that you would notice something like that." Ray stated dryly. He leaned into her ear and whispered. "Do I make you feel cold, half breed?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tessa stated as she masked her fear from him. How did he know that she made him feel cold? Why did he call her half breed? Did he know that she was half human? That wasn't possible.

"I know what you are." Ray whispered. "You must be a remarkable cherub to finish training in less than three years. Isn't the record ten?" This time Tessa could not hide her fear.

"I always thought something was wrong with you." Tessa stated. "Now, I see why. You are the demon to my angel." Tessa hissed out. "You are a Cain and nothing you do will change the fact that I hate you for what you are. A monster."

"What makes you think I want you to feel anything for me?" Ray stated. "I just want to eat you."

"Only in your dreams." Tessa hissed out as Ray tightened his hold on her. He was hurting her arm.

Cherubs had only one enemy in their line of work, Cains. Cains were creatures that feed on the pain of others. They used it to haunt them and play with them. They were different from dark cherubs or Fallen. Fallen were beings made of shadows that touch could cause anyone to lose themselves in a past full of painful events until they were broken. Dark cherubs were beings that feed on pain memories and feelings. They could try to bring them out, but it was harder. Both dark cherubs and Fallen had hearts. Dark cherubs could be trued as long as they didn't turn into the Fallen. Fallen never hurt s child unless the child was in so much pain they were better of dead.

Cains had no hearts. They were born was wicked that their own parents couldn't trust their young. As soon as a Cain was born, they were given up and left with a human family until they reached the age where their powers woke up and were trained in how to use them. Cains never trusted their own and almost always betrayed each other. Ray most have always had a hatred for Jack. His Cain powers most have sensed that he wanted the boy gone and tried to hurt him.

"I will break you." Ray promised.

"You will try," Tessa pointed out, "but fail."

"Hey," Jack cried out. "Is everything okay?" Jack asked as he ran up to the two beings.

"Yes," Tessa said as she glared at Ray. "I have no problems here." She waited for Ray to remove his hand. He let go and glanced at Jack before looking back at Tessa.

"I have no problems either." Ray stated. As he walked away, he waved half heartily to Tessa and Jack. "See you around... and be safe."

"What was going on?" Jack asked as he eyed Ray.

"It was nothing." Tessa said as she moved forward. "I guess he is upset that I never wrote him." Tessa lied. Her arm was hurting. This was bad. Ray know her. He knew what she was and of her pains. He could very well use all those painful events to hurt her. Tessa widened her eyes in horror. This explained why Jack had sounded off in some of his letters. This was why Jack's father had been acting weird and hurt Jack. It had been Ray.

"It wasn't just that." Jack stated. "He looked as though he was going to kill her and you looked like you were ready to do the same."

"Jack! Just leave it!" Tessa cried out. "I don't want to ruin my first day back with thought of that ass."

"Okay," Jack stated upset that she was keeping things from him.

Xxx

After a day of skating, Tessa went home to see Aunt Tessa. She was hardly in the door before she let panic hit her.

"Aunt Tessa!" Tessa screamed.

"What? What's the matter? You only just got back." Aunt Tessa sighed out.

"Ray is a Cain!" Tessa whispered out in horror.

"He is a what? Are you sure?"

"He outed me as a cherub," Tessa said as she pulled up a sleeve of her dress to show the marks Ray left on her arm. "He said he wanted to eat me while he almost break my arm."

"I can not believe that... Bliss would have..."

"I could mommy that I felt cold around that boy the day Jack fall and she said that I was making things up." Tessa huffed out. "I was not."

"That explains what was happening to the Frost family." Aunt Tessa reasoned. "Tessa, he know you. He could very well eat you."

"I can not let him hurt the Frost family." Tessa stated. "I need help to deal with him."

"I am not sure of how to deal with a Cain. They are rare. We, cherubs, killed a good number and everyday the task force made for that reason kills more. My job was to help bring love, not deal with Cains. I had to help cut Pitch off from some of his power and your mother never could feel Cains very well."

"I can tell." Tessa sad with an eye roll. She hoped her mother saw that she had been right. Ray was evil.

"I will talk to Cupid about this." Aunt Tessa stated. "Do not try to take him on until your grandfather says what to do?"

"I will try." Tessa stated, unsure if she really could keep her word.

Xxx

Ray sat outside the Frost family home. He watched Jack walk about the house. Why did like that boy when Ray was the better looking, more skilled one? Tessa had like Jack the moment say saw him, but for Ray she had always been cold. It was only after he saw her glowing on her birthday that he understood why she didn't like him. She had felt the true nature of his heart. He was unable to love anything, or anyone that wasn't himself. Still, it hurt knowing Jack had what Ray wanted, even if that was an ugly, love freak, cherub. It was a good thing Ray knew how to play with his friends' mind.

Xxx

"Happy birthday Jack!" Tessa yelled out as she past him her gift. She had felt odd ever since Ray outed himself as a Cain. She was waiting to be attacked at any moment. She was nervous.

"Oh, wow." Jack laughed as he stretched himself out. Tessa hadn't waited for him to get out of bed. It was not lady like for her to be in the room, but his mother had said it was fine by her.

"How does it feel to be seventeen?" Tessa questioned as she sat on Jack's bed.

"Sleepy." Jack stated with a yawn. "More sleep needed." Jack stated as he grabbed Tessa and pulled her down to lay next to him. "You get up too early."

"I was very busy." Tessa chuckled. "I had to be up early to finish my work."

"Hmmm." Jack moaned out. "Well, sleep now."

"No, I can't." Tessa stated as she tried to move out of his arms.

"My birthday." Jack reminded the girl. "Sleep. It's an order." Tessa sighed in defeat.

"Only for a few moments." Tessa replied. "I have lots to do."

"Mmmmm." Jack groaned as he went back to sleep.

"You are hopeless." Tessa giggled as she snuggled closer to him.

Xxx

Thanks to Jack, Tessa was running late. Dick was going to be cross with her. He needed her help in asking some girl out and he had been worrying about the event for days on end. Tessa was sure that she could help, but not about how much time their was to get them together. Some times love had a deadline, which was one of the many reasons being a cherub sucked. Love was always different, always changing, and always messy if not dealt with right. Tessa ran towards Dick with a weak smile. He looked mad.

"Where have you been?" Dick hissed out.

"I was giving Jack his gift and you know how he is in the morning." Tessa said with a weaker smile. She didn't want to say anymore. Tessa was a lady after all and couldn't say that she had been in Jack's bed.

"Whatever." Dick frowned. "Just help me here."

"I will get you love, just trust in me." Tessa stated. "I am great at matches."

"I know." Dick replied. "That's why you had to deal with so many weddings and child births."

"Yea," Tessa agreed. "I may be too good."

"Just go." Dick stated as he pointed to the girl he loved. Tessa nodded as she moved to the other female. She was going to get those two together before nightfall.

Xxx

Tessa cursed as the sunset for the day. Ray had blocked her just when the girl was ready for Dick. Tessa wanted to kill that Cain so badly at that moment. Dick didn't even have the heart to be made at her. He had said that Ray did that often. Tessa in turn promised Dick he would have his girl even if it killed him.

Dick did not seem pleased with that remark.

Xxx

Jack watched Tessa pace the floor in front of him. She looked stressed out. Dick was losing hope in love. This was bad. She had asked to be his cherub because she wanted her first solo case to be someone who believed in love beyond a doubt. Jack wondered what she could have been thinking.

"It's oddly warm for winter." Jack stated as he looked outside.

"It should get colder by my birthday. It always does." Tessa sighed out. She was not strong enough to break Ray's hold of the girl Dick was in love with. Marry would be hurt by the Cain soon if Tessa didn't act fast. She looked at Jack in thought 'would he mind?'

"What's the matter with you?" Jack asked. "You seemed worried."

"I am scared for that Marry girl that Ray is with." Tessa sighed out. "Ray said some things to me... and I think he could hurt someone..."

"I don't think you need to worry about him." Jack smiled out. "Marry can take care of herself."

Tessa was not so sure. Cains were not something you leave alone with good hearted people or anyone for that matter.

Xxx

It was on her birthday that she made up her mind on the matter. She would have to use her powers to solve things with Ray. No matter the outcome. It had to be better than watching Marry waste a way. Tessa laughed and played with her friends. She would let the joy of the holidays pass over before putting her plan in place.

Xxx

Tessa sighed out as she readied herself for what she was about to do. She had never thought she would use her powers in this manner. Tessa cornered Jack when he was in the stables with the horses. She tapped the side of his right eye and a small orange light past through her finger into his eye. It happened before anyone could see.

"Hello, Jack." Tessa smiled sweetly.

"Hey," Jack said as he looked over Tessa with all the love that he had been hiding. Tessa searched his eyes for sign that her spell worked and smiled wider as she bit her lip. The two had never talked about the kiss they shared before parting. It was as if the event never happened between them. Tessa had given Jack her first kiss for many reasons. One was that she loved Jack. He was a good persons and she knew she would be happy to have him be her first kiss. Another reason was that cherubs were beings of love. By giving a way her first kiss, Tessa had unlocked more of her powers.

The stages of unlocking powers were different for everyone. The stages were pointless to list in order as they rarely ever happened in order. Tessa had made up her mind to unlock one of the easier ones to gain the power to stop Ray. She hoped Jack would be okay after this. She hoped that their friendship could get past this. She trusted Jack to be able to stand by her no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This is the final chapter of this story. I say the word sex a few times in time and it is implied strongly that it happened, but other than that it's clean. The **ending is sad **Okay? A one-shot will be up called Memory Keeper dealing with Tessa Heat and Tooth. It deals with Tessa asking Tooth for a favor. I almost cried writing this chapter.

* * *

Tessa was the first one to wake up. She guessed that it was habit that made her the first one to get up. She gave Jack a passing glance before kissing him softly on the lips and pulling herself up to get dressed. She pulled the hay out of her hair. The stables was at the most ideal place for her first time, but at least it had been with Jack. Tessa tried out to cry as she thought about how this could be the closest she would ever get to be with him. It had been wrong to make him act out something they may not have been in his heart. She tried out to think about the downside to what she had done. She was a cherub. There were things that she would have to give up in the name of love, even if it wasn't her love she has to give things to.

Tessa left before Jack woke up and didn't see how hurt he felt when he woke up alone. Where had Tessa gone? Why did she go? Had he done something wrong? Doubts raced through the boys mind as He searched for his pants.

Xxx

Tessa rushed to Marry and knocked into her. Tessa touched Marry's arm and ran her hand upwards making Marry want to look behind her. Dick raced to help the girl he loved get up. While Marry was being helped up, Tessa touched the girls face as if checking she were okay and turned Marry's head to look at Dick. Tessa was using her powers to ask Marry to look at Dick with her heart and not her eyes. Marry stared at Dick with wide eyes. It clicked. Tessa smiled as Marry realized her feelings for the one that was helping her get up.

Tessa turned to look at Ray. He seemed upset. Tessa flashed him a smile that screamed 'I won.' His eyes turned dark as he thought of how to ruin her fun. He crossed over towards her.

"It takes some power to do that little trick." Ray stated.

"We are even now." Tessa stated. She was talking about their powers and Ray knew that.

"I will get the upper hand." Ray stated. Tessa snorted and walked off. Ray had to kill a good hearted person to unlock the next stage of his powers. Marry was safe from Ray now that love was shielding her. But Tessa was not as safe as she had thought.

Xxx

Jack was in a bad mood once he got home from the stables. He was trying to wrap his mind over what had just happened. He had sex with Tessa. They had sex. Tessa had sex with him. No matter how he said it he couldn't believe that he had done that. He had been trying so hard to keep his feeling in check. His emotions were all over the place. He was happy. He was upset. He was in love. He was miserable. He was stupid. He didn't deserve a girl like Tessa. She should be with a knight or noble man, not a peasant. Guilt weighed down his heart as he tried to think things through.

Xxx

It had been two weeks when Tessa finally stopped by the Frost home. She had been too busy to come by, and avoiding Jack. She had finally managed to have a brave moment and face Jack. Jack was her friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He may even ignore the whole thing ever happened. Tessa reasoned as she enter the home. Jack's mother had gone out and only Pippa and her brother were home.

"Jack?" Tessa cried out with a smile.

"Tessa." Jack stated as he tried to ignore her.

"What's wrong?" Tessa questioned. He seemed in a bad mood. Was he mad about what happened.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked as he looked at her. "You don't belong here."

"What?" Tessa was taken back. What was he taking about? Tessa belonged beside him at all times. That was her place.

"I mean what are you doing with a bunch of peasants." Jack yelled out. "You don't belong here and I'm sick of you trying to pretend you do."

"I never pretend anything." Tessa said as she tried to understand what Jack was saying.

"How can you stand there and act like we're friends? You flaunt your wealth here and nobody likes it." Jack screamed out in a raged state.

"I have never done that."

"So, it's just normal for you to act like money is nothing and wear rich clothing?" Jack stated.

"I was giving gifts to those I care about and if my clothing upsets you than I'll change my stated of dress." Tessa cried out.

"You don't get it!" Jack cried out. "I don't want you to change your dress or to act different! I don't want you around!"

"If this is about what happened the at the stables-" Tessa tried to say, but Jack cut her off.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Jack cried out. "I'm sick of acting like I things are the same between us! It's clear they aren't! I'm worthless to you now since you came back! Just Trash! Well, I may be poor but your the worthless one. You think your money means shit! But it doesn't! There is nothing good inside of you! That's why your father left you here! If you take a way your money, you aren't worth any thing at all! Not like me and my family! We mean something! Unlike-" Jack stopped speaking. There was a red mark across his face. Tessa had hit him. Tessa had raised her hand against him. This shocked Jack greatly.

"I am not worthless!" Tessa yelled out as she chocked to regain herself. She had been crying. When had she started crying, Jack wondered as she went on. "I am not the nothing! You are! I am not the dirty peasant who has the nerve to talk to someone the way you do! I am not worthless! You may see me as nothing, worthless and pointless, but I know manners! I know better than to be cruel to someone that has always been a friend! You are the worthless one here! You are the nothing! And if I EVER did anything worthless or pointless it was falling in love with a NOBODY LOSER like YOU. I regret ever meeting you!" Tessa spat in his face after she finished her speech and ran out of the house as if she were on fire. Her face was hot with tears and her heart was breaking. Why had Jack said those things? Did he feel that way about her? Tessa was confused by what was happening.

Pippa glared at her brother. "How could you say that? You don't feel that way about her?"

"It's none of-"

"She loves you! And you love her!" Pippa screamed. "She came back for you! She could've lived happy ever after with her daddy and never come back, but she came back for you,"

"Pippa, it's-"

"YOU''RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!" Pippa screamed out in the highest pitch she could.

"Pippa," Jack stated understanding that he had hurt the girl. "Pippa, we don't need Tessa." He tried to reason with the child.

"You are the worst person ever." Pippa cried out. "She loves you and you hurt her."

"Pippa." Jack couldn't think of what to say to her. How could he explain that what he had done to Tessa was for her own good? Tessa needed to let him go. She needed to find someone better than him. She belonged to a better world and he had no right to keep someone so prefect down. It had hurt Jack to throw Tessa a way, but it had been for her own good. Right?

Xxx

Tessa threw her belongings into her bags. She hadn't thought she would be packing her things this soon after coming. But... Tessa had always thought that Jack cared about her. She had thought that he had been her friend. She had been wrong. She should not have trusted Jack. She never should have given him her heart. Tessa felt tears forming in her eyes. She brushed them a way. She would not cry for him.

There was a knock on her door. Tessa stared at the door wondering who would be there. Aunt Tessa never understood the meaning of knocking before entering. Dick was too lost in love to see Tessa and Ray would never come to her home. Tessa thought about Jack and tensed up.

"Who is it?" Tessa called out with a mix of anger, and politeness.

"Pippa." The person said.

"Oh, come in. Come in." Tessa tried to laugh out.

"I don't want to stay." Pippa said as she walked into the room. She awed at the flowers on the wall. "I only came to give you a message."

"A message?" Tessa questioned. Her face turned up in a scowl. "From Jack?"

"Yes."

"I do not want it." Tessa said as she went back to packing her things.

"Just listen." Pippa stated. "Please..." Tessa sighed. Pippa sounded so sad, broken. The least the older girl could do was listen. Tessa turned to look at Pippa and nodded that she would listen.

"I know that brother said something..." Pippa seemed hurt to even think of the things said, let alone bring them up. "But he didn't mean them." Before Tessa could say anything in protest, Pippa called out to wait. "Listen, he was scared. He knows how amazing you are and thinks you are too good to be with him. He loves you." Pippa stated. "Truly." Tessa wanted to believe the child, but it seemed hard to believe.

"If he loves me, he would not say such horrible things to me." Tessa said, trying to control hersself.

"He said it because he wanted to drive you a way from here. To a better life. He doesn't have much. He knows he can't give you much. You are a princess and he is a peasant." Pippa stated trying to think of a better way to explain.

"I am no princess." Tessa laughed out.

"To him you are." Pippa stated looking around the room. "And he knows he messed up. That he was wrong to hurt you." Pippa bit her lip as she went on. "And... he wants to start over."

"Start over?" Tessa asked studying the girl.

"Yes..." Pippa replied. "He wants to try things over. He wants to meet you... at the lake... to...skate... and talk..."

"He wants to talk to me?" Tessa questioned unsure how to take what was being said.

"Yes," Pippa nodded. "Tomorrow at the lake while skating."

"I am not saying I will be there." Tessa stated. "But I will think about going."

"Really?" Pippa asked happier than she had ever been.

"Yes," Tessa stated. "Now, it's getting late and your mother will worry if your not back." Tessa smiled at Pippa, who smiled back. "Be good."

"I will." Pippa laughed out as she rushed off.

Xxx

"Pippa, where have you been?" Jack asked his sister entered the room.

"I have been around." Pippa stated trying to think of what to say.

"Pippa, about this morning," Jack sighed out. "I want to-"

"I want to go ice skating tomorrow." Pippa stated. "It would mean a lot if you took me."

"What? What about this morning?" Jack asked.

"I was mad, and now I'm not as mad." Pippa replied. "I want to go skating and mommy won't let me go without you." Pippa frowned and widened her eyes. Her small hands were locked together as if to beg him please.

"I guess we could go." Jack smiled out. "I'm glad that you feel better." Jack laughed out. "And I am going to show you some tricks."

"What kind of tricks?" Pippa asked with joy.

"You'll have to see tomorrow." Jack laughed out.

"That's mean." Pippa stated. "Tell me."

"No," Jack stated as he ran off. "But may be if you caught me..." Pippa laughed as she started to play with her brother.

Xxx

Tessa had her skates in hand and was walking towards the lake when she heart the sound of a scream. The cherub raced to the source of the scream, the lake. She didn't care about the fact that her dress was been ripped and torn by the trees. She needed to make it to Pippa. Tessa was sure that it had been Pippa who screamed. Tessa made it to the edge of the frozen lake to see Pippa standing close to the center. The ice had broken in places and seemed to be shattering slowly. Pippa had to be removed from the ice or she would fall in.

Tessa rushed across the ice towards the girl. Tessa was light on her feet, but understood that she would have to move only forward if she were to save the child and live. Tessa picked up Pippa without losing her steady pace and was soon at the other side of the lake. People were on their way towards Tessa and the child.

"Jack!" Pippa screamed out. "He fell through the ice." Tessa had a look of horror on her face. Jack was in the ice water.

"Jack is in the lake?" Tessa asked to make sure. Pippa answer of yes was all the cherub needed to know. Tessa moved the child behind her and started to make her way towards the water. The cherub was shocked to find someone pulling her back and another one trying to as well. Why were they holding her back?

"Let good!" Tessa yelled out. "I need to save him! Jack is in the water! He's going to die! Let me go!" Tessa screamed and fought as hard as she could. It was a useless battle. They was no way that Tessa could have fought off all the men to save Jack. They pulled her a way from the lake and some of the towns people watched with sad eyes as Tessa still tried to fight.

"I have to help me!" Tessa screamed with tears in her eyes. "Jack! JACK!" Tessa screamed out. She was out of her mind. The crowd thought as they watched her fight hard and hard. Tessa was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe. Her chest was hurting. Tessa looked at the crowd for help, but instead found a reason to stop fighting. Jack was dead. It was in all their eyes. Jack was dead. "No, no, no, no..." Tessa repeated as she cried hot tears." Jaaaaccckkkk." Tessa moaned out as she dropped to the ground. She tried to reach out towards the water, towards her Jack. But someone stopped her and pulled her back. It seemed that they all believed that in her state Tessa was likely to jump into the water. Tessa dug her nails into the ground. She did not make taking her a way from Jack easy. She fought to stay there with all her strength.

Weak and broken, Tessa was brought home in tears. Pippa cried softly to herself as she watched Tessa being taken a way.

Xxx

Tessa placed a flower on her mother's grave and took a sharp intake of air. She was leaving the small town and never coming back, until she was sure that everyone had past a way. She had nothing to bring her back here other than the grave in front of her and the one in the church yard. They couldn't even find his body. Tessa thought to herself. Tessa had been on lock down for two weeks, starting the afternoon of Jack's passing. Everyone feared that she would hurt herself. She was thankful to them for what they did. Tessa would have hurt herself and still felt as if she would every moment of the day. She didn't know how to move past what happened.

Tessa had let Jack die. He was gone because of her. Tessa brushed her tears a way and walked a way from her mother. Tessa was pale and than. She couldn't eat, sleep, think, or move without being haunted by Jack. Ray may have been the reason why her pain was so great, but Tessa doubted that. She believed that the Cain was in fact holding back her pain for the moment. It was a strange act, but she did not question it.

Ray watched her enter the town. She was dressed all in black and seemed more ghost then human. He watched her glance his way and understood that this was their goodbye. Ray closed his eyes and let her pain wash over him. He had taken some of it a way. Tessa had been a good person to his parents and although he was evil, he respected the cherub for power and skill. It seemed a shame to destroy her while she was down. He would wait until she was over this event and than attack her.

Tessa past Dick and Marry. They seemed sad to see her off. Dick had tried to say that he would write, but Tessa told him not to bother. She would have nothing to do with Jack from that moment on. She was cutting off everything dealing with the boy. Dick understood that Tessa was in too much pain to reason with. He nodded the girl off. Tessa pulled herself onto her horse and started to leave the place she would never call home again. Tears were dripping down her face.

Xxx

Aunt Tessa kissed Sarah goodbye. This was the last the two would ever see of each other. It broke the older woman's heart. She didn't want to leave her child nor her grandchildren. They meant the world to her. Aunt Tessa moved backwards into the light of the moon under the trees. The moonlight swirled around Aunt Tessa and her form started to change. The woman was giving up her human life and returning back to the life of a cherub. She had promised Bliss that she would look after Tessa.

When the light faded, Aunt Tessa was changed back to a young woman with blue hair. She smiled at her child and touch the face of her baby. Aunt Tessa was gone, forever. This was now the cherub Crush tasked with finding Tessa happiness and love. It broke the cherub's still beating heart to move a way from her daughter and fly a way. Sarah slowly started crying. She would miss her mother.

End Note: Hit review and tell me what you thought. I almost cried writing the scene were Tessa was going to jump in to save Jack. It broke my heart. Bye for now.


End file.
